Supernatural Kids
by SourSugarQuills
Summary: <html><head></head>Due to a run in with a Witch, Dean, Cas, and many others that the Winchesters have met, though not Sam are turned into toddlers or young children. Cuteness and Hilarity ensue. Destiel & Sabriel themes.</html>
1. Chapter 1

AN: I LOVE this show, and this idea popped into my head first as a Pendragon fic, where Press was the only adult and All of the travelers turned into small children or toddlers, but then it got me thinking, what if this was for supernatural? And so viola! Enjoy

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, no matter how much I'd like to, own Supernatural

**SUPERNATURAL KIDS!**

CHAPTER 1

**SAMMY'S POV**

The worst day of my ENTIRE life started on June 5th, 2011. Me, Dean, and Cas were off ganking a Witch, and of _COURSE_, it couldn't just go without putting a spell on us.

"Haec vana sunt venatores temptabant interficere, ita et mittet eis crediderunt omnia ad minimum saeculorum-*"

"SAMMY! The Knife!" Dean shouts, and that causes the Witch to temporarily pause in horror, before chanting

"Mortem!**" However, it's already too late, the spell has already been finished, and right before I pass out, I see Dean shooting the Witch with the colt.

_'He always was so impatient…' _is the last thing I think before I succumb to the darkness

-LINEBREAK-

Something tickles my face.

"Mehhhh" I groan, and try to swat it away. I snuggle deeper into the ground, and try to go back to sleep. The tickling comes back. Inwardly scowling, I open my eyes a sliver. The light hurts my eyes, but I don't close them. As it turns out, the culprit of the crime of tickling me as I slept was… hair. Longish black hair. I blink. A rather heavy weight that I'm surprised I didn't notice before, rolls off my chest, the longish mass of black hair with it. Confused, I turn over, to see what it was.

Cas and Dean. Rolled up in a ball.

The size of a three year old.

I knew we should have stayed at the motel.

AN: Sorry about the shortness… I'll be introducing some other characters in the next chapter. :)

Yes, the spell was in Latin. However, I used Google Translator, so if I got it wrong, please tell me.

* These foolish hunters have tried to kill me, so I shall send them, and all they have believed in, to the youngest age-

**Death!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thank you for reviewing! I was _**THIS**_ close to deleting this story, but you guys reviewed with such nice comments, I had to keep going. I am kind of thinking that I should have made them 5 instead though… oh well. Also, To Zanavield: I actually was planning to have Gabe become 3 also! Yes, in a later chapter (or maybe this one? I'm not sure about what the length of this one should be.) well, considering the length of this AN I should probably stop talking. Oh YEAH! Should I let them have their memories or not, but still have them feel all protective around Sammy/Dean/ whoever

**SUPERNATURAL KIDS!**

**Chapter 2**

**SAM'S POV**

Frantically, I check to make sure I was not just turned into a giant, and Dean and Cas really were three. Nope, still not-giant. Calming myself down, I remind myself to Observe my surroundings. Okay, I'm lying in grass… in front of a large farmhouse that looks vacant. When I say vacant, I mean the house is pretty old, and just the style of the house makes it look like it hasn't been slept in, in years. Behind me, and beside me is an orchard of trees… apple if I'm correct. The grass I'm lying in is long, and tan, like something you'd see in the mid west. Deciding there is nothing as far as I can see that's a threat to me, I sit up, and stretch my muscles. Wind rustles the grass, and the leaves of the tree's. Once I've stretched, I stand and try to wake up Dean and Cas' sleeping forms.

"Dean." I say, shaking him. That just made him groan and snuggle into Cas more.

"Dean!" I try again, shaking him more roughly. He just snuggled into Cas more.

"_Dean!" _I try again, now poking him. Again he just squirms back into Cas.

"**DEAN!" **I say, slightly angry. Still, no avail, it didn't work. Then I got an idea.

I picked up Dean, taking him away from Cas. Instantly, his eyes snapped open, and he threw his arms out, trying to grab Cas' miniature trench coat clad figure. When Dean realizes that his small arms can't reach Cas, he starts crying.

"C-ath! Cath!" he says, not able to correctly form 's'. I sigh, giving in, and pick up Cas with my other arm, now juggling 2 children in my arms.

"O-Kayyy! Cath is here now!" Exclaims Dean, smiling childishly. '_Can I even use childishly as an adjective to describe Dean now that he's actually a child?'_ I muse. Then of course, I notice something.

Three feet away, is another toddler. One that just _happens_ to look like the Archangel Gabriel. Or the Trickster Loki. Whichever you prefer.

"Nooooooo!" I groan. Baby Dean looks at me strangely.

"Why Ith Sammy upthet?" he asks, (AN: Yes, I know dean isn't supposed to do the 'S' in Sammy, but Thammy would have been WAY to weird to write) and rubs his eyes, before opening them, and silently agreeing with Dean by doing his Angel-Head-Tilt. I sigh, before succumbing and saying

"Gabriel" I sigh

"Woki? Why would an'body be 'fraid o' him?" Dean asks.

"Ga'riel! He here?" Cas' eyes light up with disbelieving excitement, and he smiles.

Of course, Gabriel woke up.

"SAMMY!" he shouts, runs over, and pounces, hugging my leg. Inwardly, I groan. Why did this happen to me? "Daddy told me to gib dis to 'ou Sammy!" he says smiling, holding up an envelope. Sighing, I set down Dean and Cas to Pick up the letter.

_Samuel Winchester_ it read in gold calligraphy. Confused, I opened the envelope.

_I am sorry to say that the spell the Witch put on you, was to powerful fpr even me to reverse in full. So, Sam Winchester, I reversed the effects on_ you_. I am guessing you must be curious on why I did this, instead of your brother, or perhaps Gabriel. The reason is:_

_As you may know, Gabriel rebelled. Though I may love him unconditionally, I am still wary.  
>Your brother, on the other hand, never really got a childhood, nor did he ever know the happiness that comes from it.<em>

_Castiel, or as you fondly call him, Cas, I am embarrassed would probably become in a deep state of Disarray, should he have to care for something that needs to be tended to more than a dead cactus. So you see, the only option I have left is you. And you are perfect for the role also! You're trustworthy, have had an alright childhood, and are Reliable to care for something._

_However, even though you may fit the part, I do realize that, in order to do as I need you to, you'll need some help. A place to stay, some currency, and some close-to-the-truth credidentials._

_I have located you at a farmhouse in Oklahoma. I hope it is to your liking. Inside I have placed enough money to pay your bills, necessities, and some extra for anything else you may like or need._

_Love,_

_God  
><em>

I blink. twice. I set the letter down onto the grass, and let the wind blow it away. I'm vaguely aware that Gabriel is still hugging my leg. Gabriel's voice snaps me back into the land of the living

"So Sammy, what are we gonna do now?" He looks up at me smiling. Defeated by the looks on all their faces, I say

"Were going shopping."

END CHAPTER 2

AN: so, what did you think? I made it WAY longer than usual, too, so I hope you guys like it. The shopping part will be in the next chapter, so it's not exactly what you asked for, but it's close. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: thanks for the reviews! I'll try my best to do as you say, almighty Reviewers!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Supernatural… Unfortunately

**Chapter 3**

_**SAMMY'S POV**_

It turns out, either God has a thing for mini-vans, because I located one in the driveway leading up to the -our- house. I opened up the door, and stuck my head inside. Yep, it was fully equipped with car-seats on every seat, other than the driver's. I hope that it meant that he was just being courteous so we could have them sit in any seat, because the alternative was WAY worse.

"SAMMY! Wu said we were going shoppin'" shouts Gabriel, impatiently.

"Yeah Gabe, we are." I roll my eyes playfully. "So hurry up and get here so we can" Gabriel pouts, but hurries. Within a minute or so, Gabe gets here, shortly followed by Dean and Cas, who were holding hands.

"Well it took you long enough" I tease, and Gabe pouts again.

"_Sammy_ you're just too _tall" _he whines.

"Maybe you're just too short" I shoot back. He glares at me. I grab him and place him in the seat behind mine, and strap him in. I grab Dean and Cas and place them in the seats behind Gabe, before hopping out, and getting in the driver's seat.

"Nice!" I mutter under my breath, looking at the built in GPS. Toggling a switch here, typing in shopping mall there, and soon enough I had the route to the nearest mall. All was well, until I hit the radio.

The Song was stuck on 'Angel of Music' from 'The Phantom of the Opera'. From my rear view mirror, I can see Gabe smirking. I groan, and turn off the radio.

"S_ammy_, I liked that song." Gabe pouts.

"However, no one else in the car does, Gabe so you're kind of overruled." His eyes start watering, and his lip is quivering in his cute, sad way.

"But _Sammy"_ Feeling terrible, I flip it back on. The smile is back on Gabe's face, and I curse the kicked puppy look in my mind.

"_Come to me Strange, Angel"_ the song sings, and it looks like Dean's about to wail, but Cas puts his hand on Dean's arm, and Dean is placated instantly.

The rest of the car ride is peaceful, the only noises is Gabe singing to the music, and Dean and Cas occasionally whispering.

"Okay, were here" I announce, and get out of the car, opening the other door and unbuckling Gabe. I grab him, place him on the ground, and tell him not to move. I go back and Grab Dean and Cas, before setting them down and Shutting the door. We walk to the Door, and step inside.

Automatically, Gabe is walking to the nearest Candy shop, like he had a secret radar in his head that searched for them. I grab Gabe back, and tell him

"Gabe, first we're going to get clothes. Then we'll go and do other things." He looks at me mortified.

"Wu mean we're 'ot 'etting candy first?" I pick him up –still making sure that Dean and Cas were in my sight- (They were looking at a display in a toy store window)

"Sorry Kiddo, no" I say, almost caving at his Puppy dog face.

"But _Sammy_" he whines.

"Here, um, how about we go see what Dean and Cas are looking at, and then go get candy, okay?" I say, desperately trying to make amends.

Gabe pouts "_Fine_" and so we're off to see what Dean and Cas are looking at.

Dean and Cas are standing in front of a store called 'La Berge Toys' (Ha ha, you wouldn't get it if you haven't read Pendragon, but still….) looking at a model cars display, actually looking at a particular model car in the display, which was…. You guessed it! A 67 Chevy Impala. I face palm, and groan.

"Isn't it bwotiful?" Dean whispers to Cas. Cas replies with his (basically in my mind) patented angel head-tilt.

"I 'on't see what's 'articularly nice in this car, 'ut there all weal pwetty." Cas responds, smiling. Gabe runs to the door of the fake ornately decorated doors.

"Sammy! Can we go inside?" he pleads, giving me his oh-so-hard-to-resist-Puppy-dog-eyes. Luckily, before I cave, Dean says loudly to Gabe

"We can't go 'nside yet. Sammy says we 'ave to go wolthes shwoppin' first." I nod in agreement, and grab their hands (Well, Dean and Gabe's hands, because I don't have three hands, and Dean was still holding Cas' hand anyway.) before we walk over to the nearest department store.

An hour or so later, we reemerge, with a grand total of getting Dean a _lot _of white T shirts, which he vows we will paint classic rock symbols on, and some jeans. Cas, we got some T shirts also, but not very many. We mostly got Cas some of the dress clothes that were on sale because of there being no major holiday in June other than Father's Day, which few dressed up for anyway. For Gabe, we got Various T shirts, that were mostly Blue, but some of them had stripes, or other patterns, and we got him Jeans. Finally out of the store, it was around noon, and all of us were hungry, so we decided to go to the food court. Much to my distaste, we were going to get McDonald's for lunch.

"Sammy, I wan' a cheeseburger." Said Dean, pulling on my pants leg. I nod, and tell him he can have that.

"I'll have wha'ever Dean wan'" Cas informs me.

"Sammy, ca' I or'er fo' myse'f?" Gabe asks, looking at me innocently. I Cautiously ask him why, and he replies

"'Cause I big boy!" Smiling.

Little did I know, that smile was a fake, and in its place was actually a devious grin, for when we ordered, he asked for the most sugary Soda there was – Mountain Dew. Today was going to be a long day.

END CHAPTER 3

AN: Sorry for the wait, but there was 987 words in this one, so I hope you liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Sorry about the Wait! *Sheepish look*

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I Do Not Own Supernatural, or any other product or idea or published works. Especially not Pendragon, or Supernatural though._

**CHAPTER 4**

**SAMMY'S POV**

**Inside Larouge's Toys**

You can never know how fast you can run, until you try chasing a hyper three year old.

Seriously. They run that fast.

Finally, however, I catch Gabriel, and snatch him up in my arms.

"NO! _Sammy!"_ He protests, and wriggles in my arms.

"Gabe" I give him a 'what-just-do-you-think-you're-doing' look, and he continues "if you don't stop we aren't going to the candy store." Immediately he sobers.

"Y-you would't do dat to _me _Sammy" he says mortified. My look answers his question.

The answer is 'yes Gabe. I _would _do that to you.' 

"_SAMMY!_ NO! You _HAVE _to understand the importance of candy!" His eyes beg me.

"No. I don't, and we aren't going unless you behave." He looks at me mortified, but behaves anyway.

I lower him down to the ground, but still hold his hand anyway. We walk over to where Dean is still fawning over the miniature impala, Cas in hand, but Cas was looking at a board game near the car display, not even feigning interest in the car after looking at it so long. Dean notices me instantly.

"Sammy! Sammy! Sammy! Look! Isn't it so _beautiful?_" he asks, eyes shining.

"Yes Dean, it's gorgeous." I say, sarcastically. Dean doesn't notice.

"Sammy—can we get it? _Please?"_ he begs, doing the puppy dog face that he seems to have down, despite only being three for a couple of hours. I roll my eyes about how he was _so _childish—even befire he was de-aged, before saying

"Yes, Dean" Deans face lights up, and so does Cas, but that's probably just because he doesn't have to stand there anymore.

"So, uh, Cas, did you see anything you want?" I ask. Cas hesitantly nods.

"So what is it?" I ask. He tentatively picks up the Board Game he was looking at earlier. It's the game of life. Wow; _So_ Original there Cas.

"Sure Cas, we can get this. Now, I promised Gabe we could go to the candy store after this, so once I pay, we're going to head over there, alright?" I say. Cas makes a face, but after looking at Dean's ecstatic face, he didn't say anything.

I head over to the register and place the game and Impala on the counter in front of the old curly haired attendant.

The cashier scans the items, and I notice his nametag.

_Laberge_ It reads, in fancy calligraphy.

"So, you're the Owner of this place?" I say, surprised. He looks up at me.

"Yep, it's my pride and joy. I take care of making some of my _specialty_ games , and my sister takes care of the finances." He replies, his smile lighting up his face, crinkling his wrinkles. "Say, I haven't seen you here before? Are you new?" he asks, presumably curious.

"Uh, yeah; my… Uncle sent us here." I say.

"Oh? Who's this Uncle, maybe I know him." He says.

"Uh, no, you wouldn't have seen him, he's… been traveling." I say.

"Oh, well that's just a pity. Oh well, let's get you ringed up, now shall we?" he replies, and continues to do as he said.

Soon enough Cas, Dean, Gabe and I are all out of the store, and heading towards the only candy store in the small town's mall- Chocolate INC. Automatically, Gabe starts running to it. Obsessive. Dean sees the Chocolate pie in one of the displays, and follows right behind Gabe. Also Obsessive. Mortified at the lack of Dean, Cas sprints to keep up with Dean. Most Obsessive of All.

It takes me two minutes to get to the store, and already Dean has located where they keep their Best pies, which is all the way in the back, and to the left, hidden behind the jawbreakers. Gabe has done the same with the finest chocolate, and Cas did the same, except he did the nearly impossible task of locating Dean where ever he goes, and proceeded to stay hand and hand with him.

Currently Dean is pouring over a French Silk selection, Cas, as usual, in hand. Dean notices me behind him, and says

"**Sammy!** Wook at dis… It's… Hea'en!" He says, blissfully. I roll my eyes.

"Sure is Dean." I say, smiling. "But we have to go and find Gabe, okay? I promise we'll come back." I continue, apologetically. Dean scowls, and mutters something like 'Stupid Loki, Hate you.' , but Dean complies anyway, Cas not that far behind. We search, and as said above, we find him at the finest Chocolate.

"_Sammmy,_ this place is _better than heaven!_" exclaims Gabe, not even looking back at me. How he knew I was there was beyond me… Maybe he has some kind of Angelic Archangel powers that give him eyes in the back of his head….

I laugh. "Sure Gabe. So, should we get some stuff, or are you just going to stand there, _looking_ at the chocolate?" He looks Terrified at the thought of not getting any chocolate/jawbreaker/jellybeans, etc. etc, before responding

"Get stuff!" He exclaims, and so we march around, grabbing basically a little of every candy there is.

Our Shopping Adventure quickly comes to an end, so we head home…. Only to find some _more_ unexpected visitors.

End Chapter 4

AN: So, what did you think? I got the idea of Sammy talking to Larouge, from Home Alone 2,Lost in New York. Man, I loved those movies. That is until I realized they totally got rid of _ALL THE ACTORS._ But anyway, tell me what you think, what I should do next, who should the unexpected visitors be. Until Next Time

-SourSugarQuills

REVIEW! REVIEW !REVIEW ! review review review! Even if it's a flame, review! Well, just please try not to flame me _too_ harshly, otherwise I'll just be a smoldering pile of ashes that's all that's left of a Middle School Student/ Author.

So… Review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for all your beautiful reviews, Lovely reviewers!

I know a lot of you asked for Bobby as the unexpected visitor… But I'm sorry, No. Besides, I want at least _one_ girl. Just to add a little more pressure onto Sammy. *Evil Grin*(Well, it _is _Friday the Thirteenth) ((Or at least it was when I wrote this AN!)) I'll try to add Bobby into the story though. Just not De-aged. So, to all of you who wanted that, I apologize.

_**CAUTION! SPOILERS FOR 6:20 the Man Who Would be King**_

On a different note, I _cannot believe_ how _**EVIL**_ the writers of Supernatural are. My sweet, _lovely _Cas… *Sob* *Sob* *Sob* *Cry* *cry**SOB* *SOB* but yeah, so now In my head, I'm going to live in a time where Cas never betrayed anybody. I Swear, I cried during that episode.

DISCLAIMER: I DO **NOT **Own Supernatural, the Greatest Show since *Bones* (Which I do NOT Own either, unfortunately) Or Cas Dearest Wouldn't have made that Deal With Crowley.

**SAFE To READ!**

SAMMY'S POV

When We get to the little dirt road that heads up to the farm house we 'own' I didn't think we'd be getting anymore _'visitors' _nope, I didn't even think we'd be getting any more surprises.

I'm so _naïve!_

But I _especially _didn't think _this_ little _'visitor'_ would be a demon. No way. Nada. _IDIOT!_

So, as you would think, when we parked and got out of the car, that I would be extremely surprised that of all people, _she_ turned up on our lawn…

Yep, your right the one and only De-aged Demon on our lawn was…

_Ruby._ (I know, I know, you were expecting Ruby, and so this is COMPLETELY cliché, so I'm sorry Truly.)

"Well, it 'ook _you_ long enough" Says Ruby annoyed, holding a envelope addressed to me in fancy gold calligraphy, just like the letter Gabriel had given me.

NO! I scream in my mind.

I vaguely notice Dean hiding behind Cas, and Cas looking _very _angry Ruby. However, Cas wasn't the only one glaring Daggers at Bella's head. If looks could kill, Ruby would be dead thirty times over, stomped on by a stampede of elephants, gazelle, zebra, and Jaguars, and had the rest cut apart, before _achingly_ _slowly_ burning them, before the holder of the gaze's stomping on them 3 times, just from _ten seconds_ under_**Gabe's **_stare.

"Stay _**away **_from Sammy!" he growls at her.

"Why should we, shrimp-mo-bob?" asked Ruby in a falsetto sweet voice.

"Because if you don't you will have died a _painful_ smiting" said Gabe, his voice getting, less three-year-old-ish, and more mighty and angelic with every second.

Ruby scowls. "Fine, Mr. A'mighty A'ch Angel." She glares, and I just stare at Gabe in shock.

Gabe is still Glaring into the distance, and I turn, just to see…

AN:MUAHAHAH! Cliffe! I bet you guys hate me right now… Oh well! Besides, you all secretly _Love_my Cliffes Until Next Time,

-SourSugarQuills

REVIEW! Review ! _REVIEW! Please Review! __**REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So Sorry for the long wait, I was working on my other Supernatural Story, _Nariel_, instead of updating. I do hope you forgive me... Pretty Please? Anyway thank you soooo much for all the reviews my Glorious reviewers!

To Reaper's Curse- I'm afraid I Don't know what AniManiacs, or 'Too Bleep or not To bleep' is. Sorry. I think I know what Tiny Toons is, as long as it is the ones with the Loony toons all as kids… so Sorry. Again. *Apologetic look* I always think of Ruby as the blond Hillary Duff one, because that's the first one I knew her as, and just barely saw her in her new skin a while ago. (I watch the Reruns to catch up about things that aren't happening in the new ones…. I just started watching Supernatural, like last summer, and stopped till like, January….) thanks so much for reviewing!

To Dionysus Daughter- I know, really! It's the same in my fantasy world too! (Did I say that already?... Maybe…) and thank you for your praise of Gabriel, it means a lot to me.

To Zana- thanks for saying that about Ruby, but no, Bobby WILL NOT become a teenager. Sorry, but no. (I apologize about the Harshness….) Thanks for Reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, you know the drill….

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

**Sammy's POV** (As usual…. What, did you think I'd switch it up? Nah, you see, I don't know how a three year olds mind works anymore….)

I turn to see what Gabe was looking at.  
>Oh No. No way. Man… I can't believe I thought Ruby would be Horrifying. No, Three year old Ruby was a walk in the park, compared to these guys.<p>

Wrestling in the lawn was… both mine and Dean's worst enemies, in three year old form…

_Michael and Lucifer._

I hyperventilate and nearly scream. I vaguely recognize Gabe stepping farther in front of me. Michael wins there brawl—and Lucifer doesn't look happy about it. Something tugs on my leg. I look down to see it's Ruby.

"Sam, 'ou mi'ht wanna read 'dis." She says, holding out the envelope. I nod absentmindedly and grab the paper, shaking myself sane.

Samuel, the letter reads in an unusual purple inked calligraphy, but hey, who am I to judge.

I'm sorry about suddenly dropping Miss Ruby and my sons Michael and Lucifer into your care without giving any warning. It strikes me that you might not be pleased by these courses of action, now as I have sent them here, but it seems as if Michael had gotten too much power in Heaven, and, well you always knew Lucifer was... a little defiant. However, I bet you're wondering why I sent Miss Ruby here, instead of, let's say Zachariah. Well you see, it seems as if Miss Ruby happened to stumble across the exact same Witch you were hunting, the day of the unfortunate happenings of the witch missing a couple of words in her Latin chant, and, as it seems, said missing of words happened with Miss Ruby here, which you'll be glad to find that she does not possess her Demon abilities Lucifer bestowed upon her.

I apologize if there is any inconvenience because of my actions of Making Lucifer and Michael this age, but I believe it will be a learning experience for them, to try and get them over their petty differences.

With Love,

God

P.S. I daresay your friend Mr. Robert Singer may be able to help you with some things. He is a very wise man.

I look at the letter in shock, and fold it up and put it in my pocket. I blink once, then twice, then thrice, and finally snap myself out of my doze. I head over to where Michael and Lucifer have resumed fighting, and with a sigh, I pull them apart. They're squirming in my grasp, and I ask them,

"Michael, Lucifer, why were you fighting?" Lucifer is the first to give in.

" 'ecause!" he shouts, desperately trying to get his tiny fists back near Michael.

"Because, _why?"_ I raise an eyebrow at him, and wonder if God has ever done this, because they both quiet down

"'ecause… 'ecause Mikey is Mikey." He says quietly. I send him a disapproving look.

"Sowwy, Sammy." He says "I 'on't E'er do it again… pwomise."

"_Michael?"_ I ask.

"Sowwy Sammy. I 'on't do it again ei'der."

"Okay." I set them down. However, by this point, Michael has noticed Dean…

"Dean! Dean!" He breaks out into a giant grin, and runs towards Dean, only stopping to pick some flowers he must have made appear, because they certainly weren't there before, to give to Dean. He skipped merrily on his way.

"For you" He says hopefully, holding out the flowers to Dean. Of course, Dean reacted to that in the typical Dean/ young Boy way. By scowling at Michael and rejecting him horribly. He knocked the flowers out of Michael's hand, and stuck his tongue out at him, before walking off in the other direction, dragging Cas with him. Michael's lower lip started to tremble, and tears welled up in his eyes. Gabriel's eyes soften, and he hastens to go and comfort his brother.

Gabriel comes soon, and Michael lays his head on Gabriel's shoulder, and cries. Gabriel looks at me with and expectant look. Quickly, I walk to get over to them, and I pick Michael up, and ask him what had happened, even though I had saw.

"D-D-Dean! H-he h-h-hates m-m-me! Why, Sammy, why? Why does Dean hate me so?" his small body wracks with sobs, as he cries into my shirt.

"He doesn't hate you, Michael" I stall, trying to find something to say. "He… just doesn't understand. He doesn't understand your good intentions for him… how when somebody hands him flowers, he's supposed to smile and say 'thank you, Michael' instead of being mean." Michael's sobs are less violent now, and he looks up at me with red eyes.

"Weally?" he asks, eyes wide with hope.

"Really" I agree. "Do you know what my mother used to tell me?" She didn't ever actually tell me this… but it's a well known fact, and he doesn't know that my mother didn't tell me.

"Wha'?" he asks curiously.

"That when boys are mean to you, it means they like you, but they don't know what to do."

"You Sure?" He looks at me again, staring with a renewed hope and vigor that I didn't know was possible.

"Very" he smiles brightly, and runs after Dean. I look around and realize that somewhere in the midst Gabriel had run off too. I sigh exhaustedly, 'parenthood' is _horrible_ and not to mention _**hard**_.

Time to Call Bobby.

CND CHAPTER 6

AN: I hope you liked it! A little competition for Cas will be nice, don't you think? Also, YAY! REALLY, really long chapter! (908 words!) Thanks! I hope you all review! Pretty please review? Also, I've _just_ figured out what the 'Traffic' button is, so please review! There has been a total of 662 Visitors, so pretty; pretty; pretty please, review, even if you only end up reviewing for that chapter, I would really appreciate it. Seriously. Even Flames. Just Review. Please.

Until Next Time,

-SourSugarQuills 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

AN: thank you for the Reviews! I appreciate them dearly anyway,

To Reapers curse- I was born in 1999…. And If you have read my story called _Nariel_, you would know that I am on Cas's side for everything, and hate that the CW made him evil, but I'm not sure whether Cas or Mikey will get Dean… Guess you'll just have to wait and see (Like I'd tell you guys anyway. Spoilers are a BIG No-no) Anyway, Do you ever read my AN's, because I wrote on here SEVERAL times, that Bobby will Not be de-aged .

TO Dionysus Daughter- Yeah, I did. It was something along the lines of "I am your new god. Bow to me or perish" I'm sorry I don't remember the particulates, so, sorry.

TO Ice Alchemist- Yeah, but we all love torturing Sammy a little. 3

TO Zana- I did, as said above, and I do agree it was kind of Freaky…

So thank you guys for reviewing, and all the new reviewers!

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Supernatural or any Disney movies…. Or Charlie and the Chocolate factory…**

**Sammy's POV **

I walk inside the house, praying to God-who-we-all-thought-was-AWOL, that none of the Kids got lost in the forest, and promising myself that as soon as I called Bobby I'd find them. Hopefully. I call Bobby's number, and on the third ring he picks up.

"Hello?" he says gruffly.

"Bobby. It's me." I reply

"Who's 'me'?"

"Sam"

"What happened?"

"The witch, she, uh, put a spell on Dean, and Cas. Apparently God thought this would be a learning experience for, uh, some of his other kids, so, he…Hooked us up with a house and other things."

"Wait… I thought he was AWOL?"  
>"Yeah, we did too." I laugh bitterly as I say this.<p>

"huh… so what kind of Spell did this witch put on ya?"

"A mess up in a Death spell… She de-aged them."

"Oh…"

"Yeah"

"how old?"

"Three"

"Ouch."

"Yeah… you're not the one dealing with them"

"Them? How many?"

"Let's see… Cas, Dean, Gabriel-"

"I thought he was Dead!"

"We did too."

"Oh."

"Cas, Dean, Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer-"

"I thought they were locked up in the Cage!"

"Apparently god can pull people out of those things."

"Oh."

"SO, Dean, Cas, Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, and Ruby-"

"How is she a child of God?"

"I have no idea"

"Huh…"

"So, Six"

"Ouch"

"yeah"

"So, you're calling _me_ for _parenting advice?"_

"Well…Err…Uh…Yeah."

"How should I know? Put on Disney movies… Do crafts… I have no idea! I don't do that kind of thing. Look into preschools around you, or something. 'Kay? Bye." He hung up.

"Well, that was pretty much pointless…" I mutter to myself. Well… time to find the kids. I step out of the sunny, domestic farmhouse, and start my search.

I end up finding Gabe quickly; he was heading back to the house, upon finding that the apple orchard wasn't like Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. I find Ruby easily enough too; she was just a little ways into the orchard, picking apples, and throwing them at anything that came in her path. Lucifer was a little harder, he was 100 feet in, but he was right near the road that lead out to the highway, so I found him. It took me a whole two hours to find Dean and Cas, however, because they were 160 feet in, and it_ was_ a dense orchard. However, it's two and a half hours after I found Dean and Cas, And I'm just finding Lucifer, and still haven't found Michael. I start to worry. 'What if he got hurt?' I think 'What if he can't move, and can't reach the apple tree's for nourishment?' I start panicking. Then, finally, I find Michael, crying in front of a tree.

"Michael?" I say quietly "what's the matter?"

"Dean!" he replies. "He's still mean to me!" he sobbed. "E-even when I twold him wha' 'ou told mwe, Sammy! Awll I wan' is a swimple 'yes'!" he sobbed into my shirt.

"I know, Mikey. Dean is… Dean's in something we grown-ups call 'Denial' like I said, he doesn't understand, so he's mean. You've just got to believe that. You trust me, don't you?" he nods

"Good"

"But…Sammy?"

"Yeah, Mikey?"  
>"If dis is twue, then why isn't Dean mean to Cas?" I tense up. I knew he might ask this… but that doesn't mean I have a way to respond…Ah! That's it!<p>

"He doesn't like Cas the way he likes you, Mikey. He likes Cas in a Different way… away us grown-ups call 'platonic', like the way I like Dean and I like each other" I say, improvising.

"Oh… I gwess that makes swense…."

"You ready to go inside now?"

"Yeah"

"okay… hey Michael, what do you think of the movie Mulan…"

"Huh?"

End chapter 7

An: just a sweet little chapter with Michael and Sammy talking, plus Bobby and Sammy talking… I think it would be a cute idea to have all these guys watch Disney movies, don't you? Mulan, Lion King, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Monsters Inc, Aladdin, Little Mermaid… You know the classics. Tell me which one you want me to have them watch first… along with other story ideas.

Yours Truly,

-SourSugarQuills

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

AN: Well, since only two people decided to answer my question, Sleeping Beauty will be first. Sorry about the long wait! I've been getting into lots of other stories now: ImagiScape—a story of my own creation that I really hope one day will get published, and Ice's sister—a Top Gun fanfic. Anyways

To Dionysus Daughter: I know, right? Me too! (It seems like I'm saying this a lot nowadays…)

To Reaper's Curse: Oh… well that's good that you read them. :D… I would appreciate it if you tried refraining from swearing in my reviews, but I guess you don't have to. Also, Ghouls ate Adam? What? I never got that far in the reruns… Plus, AHAHAHAH, that thing with Lucifer is totally awesome, and I am SO going to include that.

To Ryan: You just made my day :D

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Supernatural or any other copyrighted Item._

**SAMMY'S POV**

That day, it was decided—after much debate—that we were to watch Sleeping Beauty. So, I herded them all inside, and headed to one of the cupboards to check for mid-movie snacks. I was just about to turn back and head to the store when I opened the door to the cupboard—thinking that God probably wouldn't have stocked the house with food, but as it turns out, he did, and with practically every food imaginable, too. It was amazing that he could fit at least ten pounds of food—and a watermelon—into a single cabinet. Rummaging around, Sam found some popcorn, and started to make it in the microwave.

"Sammy?" asks Gabe's voice from behind me.

"Yeah, Gabe?"

"Why do Luci and Mikey have to fight so much?" I turn and see tears welling up in his golden eyes. I hug him softly, and he cries into my shirt.

"I don't know Gabe. I just don't know" I whisper into his ear.

"Well, Ith you do't know Sammy, den dey s'ouldn't!" he sobs, his sentence muffled by my shirt and his sobs.

"I know, Gabe. I know." And so I embrace him for a while, just murmuring sweet words into his ear, trying to placate (An: old vocabulary word!) him. Finally, his tears dry up, and he's no longer crying, just shuddering violently.

"Shh, Gabe, it's alright. Don't you worry, Sammy will make it better." I sooth, and he stops shuddering

"Are… ah you su'e?" asks tears still glistening in his golden eyes.

"Yeah, Gabe, I'm sure. Now go pick me out a nice seat so we can watch our movie, okay?" Gabe nods, and hugs me one last time before heading off to find a spot for me and him on the couch.

"Great" I mumble to myself "Now I need to play therapist to two three year old Archangels. Lovely" I set off to go and find the little buggers.

"He's thust a yittle bug on de bottom of meh shoe, Mikey!" I hear coming from a play room to my right. I rush in their to find Michael and Lucifer fighting on the floor. I grab them, and force them off each other.  
>"Michael, Lucifer, what is the meaning of this" I glare at them and, surprisingly, Lucifer cowers and says<p>

"Sowwy Sammy! I'm so vewy sowwy!" he says, and Looks up at me sadly.

"That's not what I asked, Lucifer" I say in a no-nonsense tone.

"Fwine. Michael" says Lucifer, pouting, and turning his head away.

"Luci doesn't like Dean" says Michael.

"Oh? Why's that, Lucifer?" I ask my voice much softer.

"I-I-It's jus' dat Dean is so-so-so, annoying. Comm'n. Not good enough." I raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you think that Dean isn't good enough?"

"I _twold_ you Sammy" he looks at me annoyed. "He's common. We Archangels"

"Do you think _I'm_ common, Lucifer?" I raise an eyebrow.

"NO!" he says, horrified. "_Definitely _not, Sammy! You" he points at me "Sammy. Dean; Dean. Dean, common" he says defiantly.

"I don't know, Lucifer, Dean and I _are_ alike…" I say.

"No you _Aren't_, Sammmy! You smart, Dean not!"

"If you say so, Lucifer… That wasn't very nice to Dean, you know" I scold him.

"But _Sammy_" he whines.

"Go apologize!" I tell him. He pouts, and walks out of the room, presumably to do as I tell him. "Come on, Mikey. I hear that Dean isn't hanging out with Cas, for some reason. Maybe you'll be able to sit next to him as we watch sleeping Beauty, Okay?" he nods enthusiastically, and runs off. As I think back of all that happened, all I can think is,

Oh God, why me?

End Chapter Eight

AN: so, what do you think? Again, I apologize for the long wait. Hey, Guess what? TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! OH YEAH! Awesomeness! Now, all I ask for a present is a review, so, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So, because of the long wait, and because of school being pretty much done for me, I will give you awesome, coolio, wonderful, great reviewers a new Chappie

To Radiant Revan—I'm glad to have a new reviewer! Thanks. About your chapter seven review, I'm going to have it be up for debate a little, though personally I've always been one for Dean and Cas, but I apologize if Dean x Michael bugsI always thought It'd be kind of funny too.

To Reaper's Curse—Thanks! I truly appreciate it … haha, yeah; Gabe does have a little competition. By the way,

To Fox—Thank you! I'll try to make it easier…. I'll put an asterisk by what their saying and write what it really means at my bottom AN, kay? Good.

_CHAPTER NINE_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or any other copyrighted item. Yet._

**Sammy's POV**

By the time I head back to the living room, it turns out Dean isn't alone—or with Michael, either. Nope, he's cuddled up with Cas under a blue blanket-that was pulled from who knows where, onto the couch—snuggling contentedly. Michael sits upon a yellow blanket on the opposite corner of the couch, Gabe next to him, who was looking as though he wanted to comfort Michael, but didn't know how. Lucifer and Ruby were sprawled across a black blanket on the floor, and somehow both Gabe and Mikey, and Lucifer were munching heartily on popcorn.

"Sammy! C'm sit with us!" *exclaim Gabe and Lucifer at the same time, automatically turning their heads towards each other in a stare down. Trying to avoid a fight, I quickly said.

"Err, I promised Dean and Cas I'd sit with them!" Dean looks horrified, and pulls Cas closer to him.

"No 'ou di'nt ! Cath and I ah're just fwine by ourse'ves tank you very much!"** exclaims Dean. I send Dean a 'just go along with it' look.

He doesn't catch on. I glare at him, improvising.

"Oh! It must have been Mikey I was promising. Sorry Lucifer" I say, silently begging Mike to go with it. He looks thoughtful, then nods with a shrug, and moves farther away from Gabe so I could sit in between them. Lucifer turns back to Ruby and sulks, but that all changes when I turn on the video. The room was so mesmerized that if somebody screamed gotcha! Nobody but me would notice. And that pretty much happened, anyway. The evil sorceress came on screen and do you know what happened? _**LUCIFER**_ shouted "BEGONE SATAN!" my back hits the comfy couch as I propel myself backwards in shock.

"Err… what was that, Lucifer?" I ask, concerned.

No response.

_**END CHAPTER NINE**_


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO _SO_ SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE!

To Psychotic Nari- Thanks, and yeah, I think that they shouldn't really give Cas a hard time either… Have you read my story Nariel? I think you might like it….

To Reaper's Curse- Yes, I understand he truly is adorable. Mikey is too though….

To Dionysus Daughter- Yes, I understand that. Reaper's Curse asked me to have him yell at the TV 'Be gone, Satan!' During one of those movies, and I did, because she has been updating since pretty much the first chapter-Wait, let me check…Yeah, First Chapter. So….In conclusion….It's Irony, dear.

To Sugarbabies- Thanks. Also, out of curiosity—how did you come up with your name?

Sooo time for the Chapter!

_**Disclaimer- I do not own anything copyrighted other than my incomplete novel, ImagiScape.**_

_**Not even if I really, Really, Really want to own Supernatural and Disney.**_

_CHAPTER TEN_

**Sammy's POV**

Gabe whispers to me. "Igno' him Sammy. He 'oes dis in ev'ry movie.*" I blink, and do as he says. We get shh-ed rapidly. Soon enough, The Princess is about to prick her finger on the spindle and—

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Everybody except Ruby screams, and Dean Grabs Cas and brings him close to him. Tears well up in Mikey's eyes, and I'm not sure if they're from the movie, or Dean's actions. I can only hope that they're from the movie, instead of Dean.

The torture of taking care of lovesick toddlers.

I shake my head, out of the thought, after all taking care of them is enough, and I do NOT need lovesickness to add to it.

The movie passes by, and apparently it's now Dean and Cas' favorite movie, because they keep on trying to reenact it—where Dean is the prince and Cas is the sleeping princess. On more than one occasion did I have to break them apart? Yeah. You bet I did. Not to mention it kept on breaking Mikey's heart every time they attempted.

In fact, that's what happened right now.

"Sammy! Why does De' ha' me?**" He sobbed. "Why?" I picked him up with a sigh.

"We've gone over this, Mikey. He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't understand his feelings for you. Really. He doesn't."

"Den why I'nt he mean to Cas?***" he wailed into my shirt. I sighed again, trying to figure out a reason to tell Mike.

"He…Knows Cas. He doesn't think that Cas is new," I chose my words carefully. "He finds you…Strange, unknown. So, to hide his feelings he's mean. Do you feel better now?" I ask him.

"I-I tink so…Bu-But why do' he fi'd me Stwange and unkno'n?" he looked at me from behind watery eyes.

"Because he hasn't known you for as long as you've known him…or as long as he's known Cas. Okay?" I try to make my sentence sound skillful. "So…What movie do you want to watch tonight, Mikey?" I change the subject, straying away from the sore subject of Dean and Cas. Michael shrugs, subjective. "err…How about Mulan?" I try. Mikey nods, still slightly depressed about Dean. "Hey—Cheer up, I bet…I bet I can have us sit by Dean tonight." He turns vapid instantly.

"REALLY?" He grins.

"Really." I agree.

"Wonderful…" He trails off in bliss. I smile and walk away from him.

"SAMMY!" Gabe screams. I wince, and turn to him.

"Yeah, Gabe?"

"I've made 'ou a swong!****" he smiles. I smile back at the sheer cuteness.

"Really, what is it?" I smile at him. "Sing it to me."

"Okaw*****!" he grin

_(The following is Darren Criss' __Sami_, _except adapted to fit Sam….Which I also don't own…)_

"I've seen his face,

I've heard his name

I've lost my place and he's to blame

can't stand it  
>When I'm staring in his eyes<br>And he's not looking back  
>It's not a big surprise<p>

I've heard music,  
>I've heard noise<br>I wish he could hear his voice  
>The way that I do<br>When I go to sleep at night  
>And dream my life away<br>But he's gone when I awake

Sammy, Sammy  
>Why can't you see<br>What you're doing to me?

The way his hair falls in his eyes  
>Makes me wonder<br>If he'll ever see through my disguise  
>And I'm under his spell<br>Everything is falling  
>But I don't know where to land<br>he just knows where he is  
>But he don't know who I am<p>

Sammy, Sammy  
>Why can't you see<br>What you're doing to me?

I see you singing on that stage  
>You look just like an angel<br>And all I do is pray  
>And maybe someday<br>You'll hear my song  
>And understand that all along<br>There's something more that I've been trying to say  
>When I say<p>

Sammy, Sammy  
>Why can't you see<br>What you're doing to me?  
>What you're doing to me<br>Sammy, Sammy  
>why can't you see<br>what you're doing to me?  
>What you're doing to me" He sings smiling. "Well…'aybe I didn't 'ake it…some 'uy name' Darren Criss (WOO!) Made it…But I a-a-ashnaped(?) it to you, Sammy. And I shang it for you!" ******he looks at me, hopeful.<p>

"It was wonderful, Gabe. Really great. Thank you for that. Say…Gabe do you have anything against the Movie Mulan?" I ask.

"…Um…No?"He replied, confused.

"SAMMY!" came a familiar voice.

**END CHAPTER TEN**

AN: there you go, a really long Chapter for my wonderful, loyal reviewers. So… What do you think? I really do apologize for the long wait. Please review. Please. Just to warn you, I probably won't be able to update for a while, because I'm going to Hawii soon, and then My Cabin straight after that. I might get a little time inbetween, though…Soo…

REVIEW!

*"Ignore him Sammy. He does this in every movie."

**"Sammy! Why does Dean hate me?"

*** "Then why isn't he mean to Cas?"

**** "I've made you a song!"

***** "Okay!"

****** "Well…maybe I didn't make it….some guy named Darren Criss made it…but I adapted it to you, Sammy. And I sang it to you!"


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hello! I'm back! I have been in Hawaii on Vacation for a while, but now I have returned!

Dear Eyes into the soul: THAT IS AN AMAZING IDEA! I think I'll use that, now I only have to figure out why they'll need to go into town….hmmm.

Dear Fallen for Cas: Yeah, they are just extremely cute! Yes, I tend to torture poor Sammy. I just do that. This story is pretty much meant to be cute. It has no other purpose than just to be cute, and amuse us readers.

Dear Havent met my Angel yet: I agree, poor mikey, he gets reject oh-so-much…I feel so bad for him…

Dear Dionysus Daughter: They are cute, Cas probably won't get jealous—as a child he's very oblivious to that sort of thing. He'd only get jealous if I put someone like Anna, or Cassie (that stupid girl who stole Cas' Nickname! Grr.) Or pretty much anyone of Dean's female lovers. It would be more likely that I put Meg (Grr, I hate her too….) in here and make Dean jealous.

Dear Reaper's Curse—Sure, I'll make that happen. Great Idea! ….Okay, I suck. I have absolutely positively no idea who Madison is. I have a slight sense of déjà vu…but nothing else. However, I have set up a poll on who it should be. Since only one person voted, I guess that person wins...(see below) Anyway, I will leave said pole up, so you can vote who the NEXT one shall be.

Whoever actually voted on my poll, I apologize. I'm sorry. I just _cannot_ picture Crowley with them. I just can't. It goes against my very nature. At least, not in this part. I truly apologize. I may put him in there later.

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but my unfinished Novel, ImagiScape._

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Sammy's POV**_

"_SAMMY!" came a familiar voice._ I turn to face…

Dean.

"Sammy! I' Moofie Time! Make Moofie go! Pwease? Come _on_ Sammy! Me an' Cath wanna watch dith one!"* He shoves the movie over to me. I look at the cover of the movie. Cinderella. Why Dean and Cas are always asking for the princess love story ones, I'll never know.

"Well, Dean, you see, about that…" I stall, trying to stall. "Err, You picked out the last one, and now it's somebody else's turn…" I brace myself.

"But Sammy, Cath picked dith one out. Cath'th a'ways wight!"** He argued. Luckily for me, Lucifer and Ruby ran into the room. The miniature devil took one look at the movie and made a face.

"Why would juu wanna pick dat? Dat's dust a stupid one. I tink we should wath _dis_ one."*** Lucifer held out…_Finding Nemo. _

A light patter of footsteps sounded, and a tap on my shoulder signified Michael entering the conversation. I turned to him. He tentatively held out another movie box. "…Ummm, Gabe picked dis one out, an' um, I kind of wanna wat' it too."**** He held out Hercules. I smiled at him.

"Okay Mikey, we'll watch Hercules today. We'll go out to lunch afterwards, because we need to go shopping for you and Luce." I told him. He glowed visibly, and looked over at Dean. Inwardly, I groaned. Dean was scowling at him full force, and Mike's happy mood evaporated. The Winchester grabbed Cas, and pulled the Angel to the living room, angrily. Michael's lip quivered, and tears blurred his vision.

"Crybaby!" Lucifer called to him. Tears slipped past Michael's barricade, and he ran off to his room. I sighed. Was all parenthood this hard?

Gabriel walked up to me, and grabbed my hand. "Sammy? Won't chu shmile for me? I wike it when chu shmile. Ith's pwetty. Vwery pwetty intheed."***** I looked down to Gabe.

"Okay Gabe. I'll smile for you." I told him, a little smile tugging at my lips. Gabe grinned. "Now, go get me a seat will you? I need to go talk to Mikey." He left promply.

I was able to coax Mike from his room, and though his eyes were still watery and sad, he came to watch the movie with us. However, Dean was still shooting Cas glares. I sighed again, and left my comfy spot on the sofa with Gabe to reprimand Dean.

"Dean. Why are you looking at Mikey like that?" I asked, kneeling down to face him.

"'ecause if tit weren't tor him, den Cath and die woulda gotten to vatch our moofie!"****** He replied angrily at me.

"Dean, it's not Mike's fault. He just picked out a movie without any idea that I would pick it or not. Cas doesn't look real upset about it, Dean. Do you want Cas to think that you always have to have everything go your way?" I spoke seriously.

"NO! I don' Wan' Cath to tink dat! NO!"

"Well then, smile, and be nicer to Mikey. Why don't you like him, anyway?"

"Buh' I don' _wanna_ be nice'ah to him! I don' wike him, cause he's not Cath! Or you! Soo, I don' wike him!" *******

I felt the urge to groan. I held it back. "Do you think that Michael _chose_ not to be me or Cas? No, he didn't. So please, Dean, be nicer." Giving up, I returned to the comfy sofa.

The movie started.

**************LINEBREAK**************LINEBREAK*****************

The movie was pretty good, and everybody liked it. Even Dean grudgingly admitted that he thought it was nice.

"Sammy!" Lucifer exclaimed. "I wanna mweet Hwadwes! Will wu take me dere?" he eagerly asked.

Choosing my words carefully, I replied. "Luce, people go to Hades when they die…I don't want you to die, do you?"

His lips made an "O" and he grabbed some crayons and started to plot how to get to Hades without dying. He also grabbed Gabe to collaborate with.

A few minutes later, everyone was hungry, and we headed off to town for lunch. I had strapped everyone into their car seats, and had turned on the car, just to be assaulted with…

_Angel of Music._

Apparently, not only Gabe liked the song, and now, it wasn't only the radio singing—Michael, Lucifer and Gabe had also joined. I groaned. They sang over me like it hadn't even happened—Let me tell you something. No matter if they were/are angels, Three year olds ALWAYS. SING. OFF-KEY.

"_A_n_gel_ of Mooo_siiic_ Gwide_ and_ _g_ua_r_di_a_n-Gwannnnnnnnt _to me yo_u_r_ G_l_o_r_y!"******** They sang. I facepalmed. Why did it always happen to _me?_

The rest of the ride went peacefully. We got to the mall, and I stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind me. AHH, SILENCE! FINALLY, MY LOVE! I mentally screamed.

My moment of peace lasted for about six seconds, before I opened the doors to the minivan, and unbuckled every one of the little tykes, starting with Ruby. Soon enough I had them in a little herd—easy to get around with.

So far, everything was going easily. Too easy.

"Sammy! Hurry up, I wanna get my burger!" Dean shouted. Cas made a face.

"Burger? Dean, Tought we-re getting soodles."********* Then the great food debate started.

"I wan' snasian!"***********Ruby 

"I wan' Gweek!" Lucifer

"I WAN' CANDY!" came Gabe.

"…I…Kina wan' moodles too, Sammy." Mikey.

Wait, _Mikey_ agreed with _Cas?_ We all turned to face him, confused.

"I guess were having noodles, then." I conclude in astonishment. The others mumble, disgruntled. Dean just stares at Mike.

Until we get to the restaurant, when Chaos is unleashed.

**END CHAPTER ELEVEN**

*Sammy! Movie time! Make movie go! Me and Cas want to watch this one!

**But Sammy, Cas picked this one out. Cas is always right!

***Why would you want to pick that? That's just a stupid one. I want to watch this one.

****Um…Gabe picked this one out, and I kind of want to watch it too.

*****Sammy? Won't you smile for me? I like it when you smile, it's pretty. Very pretty indeed.

******Because if it weren't for him, Cas and I would have gotten to watch our movie.

*******But I don't want to be nice to him! Mikey isn't Cas or you, so I don't like him!

********Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory!

*********Burger? Dean, I thought we were getting noodles.

**********I want Asian!

I apologize for the long wait! REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL!

See you soon,

~SourSugarQuills


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Ahh! I'm so sorry about the long wait! To be honest, I was planning on the reruns I watch to get to season two before writing this, but I felt really bad about making you guys wait. Sorry!

So, too Haven't met my Angel yet—I love them talking too. Chaos is always such a lovely thing to write, isn't it?

Reapers Curse—Ahhh! Sorry, but I just can't see Hades showing up. Like I said, I was planning on waiting until I saw at least one of those episodes before writing this, but apparently reruns can't go by fast. You must like season two, then…

Eyes into the soul—Of course! That shall happen in this chapter!

So, as it may seem, a lot of you want Crowley in this fic. I' m glad that five of you voted—thanks! And three out of Five wanted Crowley. Unfortunately, I, like the writers of Supernatural, enjoy torturing my readers, so maybe in one of the other chapters. Not this one. Thanks for voting!

_Disclaimer—I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Cas would not be evil, and Dean would stop being so annoying! Nor do I own Macaroni Grill, though that place is delicious… :D_

**Chapter Twelve**

**Sammy's POV**

I shepherded the children over to the local Italian restaurant—the Macaroni Grill. Luckily, very few people were eating there today, and we were able to get a table for seven… but unfortunately, that was not where it all went wrong- The Blond bimbo of a waitress—who later scrawled her name onto the paper-clad table as "Courtney", started calling me "Dear," and "Hon". Too bad that she didn't know that all of the three year olds around me were terribly protective of me… Especially Gabe.

"So, what would you like to eat today, sweetheart?" She batted her eyelashes at me. Poor, poor girl.

A snarl came from the seat next to me. "STAY. AWAY. FROM. SAMMY!" Gabe growled, pulling me closer to him. Dean helped him.

"Yeah! Shtay aw'y fro' Sammy!" *Dean tried his best to scowl.

"KEEP AWAY, GIRL. HE ISN'T YOURS TO FLIRT WITH!" Lucifer glared at her.

Even Cas told her that, "It won't be shmart o' you t' do such t'ings with Thamuel."**

"Hwe's wight, chu know," Mikey nodded.

"Yeah gshirly—gwet our fwood and go. NOW!" *** Ruby commanded. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"So I'll have the Chicken Alfredo." I gave her a charming smile, and she, terrified, scampered over to get us our respective meals.

"Excuse me, but is this little guy yours? She was wondering around the restaurant, and I figured since you had so many, maybe…" a waiter asked awkwardly. He held up a three-year-old girl, with bright red hair…and a white envelope under her arm.

"Anna!" I shout, as if I were relieved. "I'm so glad I found you! Your father would kill me if you got lost…" I scoop her up into my arms and walk across the both to put her in a seat next to Mikey. I subconsciously note Cas stiffens and his grip on Dean tightens visibly.

"Thanks so much," I tell the waiter.

"No problem," with that, He leaves. I turn back to the envelope Anna had been carrying. She held it out to me, expecting. I take it, rip it open, and read.

Dear Samuel,

I have started guessing that you may be getting a little bored with my letters. I suppose one can only take so many…So, the next one will be without one, in precisely 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0—

I looked up. There, as promised was the one and only Balthazar standing in front of me. Three feet (give or take a few inches) high.

"Cashtie! So nice to shee you!" ****Balthazar smiled. Dean's grip on Cas seemed to double in strength. "Shtill hwanging out twith dee mud-monkwys, I shwee."*****

Dean practically pulled Cas into his lap. "Gwet wost, Baltathar!" Dean scowled, and it looked more like a pout. Cas smiled a sleepy smile and snuggled into Dean.

"Bwe nwice, to Balthawar, Dean."

"B-but Cath! How cuhould you wike dis guy! He mwean to me!"…Wow. Dean can really perfect the puppy-dog eyes in a record breaking amount of time. He snuggled into Cas more, and looked up into those bright, blue eyes.

"Dat doesn't mean you can bwe mwean bwack, Dean. Both of you should be tweated nwicewy." (_That doesn't mean you can be mean back, Dean. Both o f you should be treated nicely.) _

"If chu say so, Cath."

Jeez, those guys were so cute they could practically sicken me. I shrugged them off, and immediately, my eyes went to Mikey. As it seems, Balthazar had taken the other side of Michael, and both Anna and him were trying to comfort the about to cry Mikey.

Ugh, why can't they all just get along? For once? Please!

**END CHAPTER TWELVE.**

_AN: So? What do you think? Good, bad, terrible, amazing? Okay, Not my best work? INFORM ME! PLEASE, I BEG YOU!_

_Hope for reviews,_

_~SourSugarQuills_


	13. Chapter 13

AN: OMYFREAKINGGOSH-Did you see the season seven premier? When Cas' said that he was indifferent to sexual orientation, I was completely-"This opens up all new possibilities for Destiel shippers," . You should have heard me when they thought Cas died. My mom had asked what the high-pitched squealing was. It was me. (In case you didn't understand…) Anyway, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! With school starting and all, I've been kind of busy… But first, a question-do you guys have any favorite Broadway musicals? Mine's _Phantom of the Opera_. I would love to hear what yours are.

Umm, To Freglphegor: I'm glad you liked it. Okay, okay, fine, fine, I know, it is labeled Dean and Cas. I'll probably do some more Destiel things in this chapter.

To Fallen for Cas: Yeah, he doesn't really like to mediate. (With Luci and Mikey) nor does he actually like to inflict punishment, so he gives them to the Winchesters when he goes on vacation.

To Reaper's Curse: One, you spelled your name wrong. Two- I know, Mikey is adorably sweetly in love with Dean, though Dean probably will never return his feelings.

Dear Dionysus Daughter: Oh, I didn't know. Balthazar is kind of hard for me to write, I didn't really watch more than half of the sixth season. Only about the last five episodes. So, all I know is from fanfiction, and the recaps. I don't know him well = Not as accurately written.

Dear Evil Angel Team Gabe- One, I love your name. Two, He is amazing, isn't he? I know, I love torturing Sammy. So much. I suppose I must apologize to him, though, he did *SPOILER* save Cas from exploding in the season premier. Huh, Jo, nice idea, I'll think about it, In my uber awesome lab of Thought Process. (Aka, my mind.)

Dear Scarlet Boudica-Ack! Sorry. Um, I think I'll actually be getting rid of Balthy and Anna after this chapter. Promise. Yeah… This has no plot. No plot at all. It is ever so fun to write, though. And I assume it is very fun to read, then.

Disclaimer: I Do not own the forever awesome Supernatural (THOUGH THEY NEED TO BRING CAS BACK-FOR GOOD, WITH NO STUPID BAD BEASTS! GRR!)

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Sammy's POV**

Freaking out inwardly, I asked Balthazar and Anna what they would like to eat.

"…Wha' Cashtie having?" Balthazar asked. Suddenly, all you could see of Dean was his arms, sticking around Cas' sides, practically strangling the boy.

"I dwo not beweive d'at's weliveant, Bwaltisarr." (_I do not believe that is relevant, Balthazar.) _ Cas pointed out. "But, how-eve-ve-ver, Dwean and' I are hawving da Mac and Chweese." (_But, However, Dean and I are having the Mac and Cheese.)_

"Iw'll be twaking de Mwac and Chweese, Swammy." _(I'll be taking the Mac and Cheese, Sammy.)_ Balthazar tells me, as if I wasn't just listening into their conversation.

"Alright, Balthazar." I decide, just a bit freaked out.

Anna took a bit less time contemplating. "Well…I'll have de rwasperry wemonade. Wu can chwange Balthy's owder to dat, twoo. We won't be hwere wong. Daddy will be taking us back swoon." (_Well…I'll be having the raspberry lemonade. You can change Balthy's order to that, too. We won't be here long. Daddy will be taking us back soon.)_Anna's legs swing back and forth as she talks. I'm almost upset that she wouldn't be staying here. She seems like such a positive imput. Almost.

Dean's grip on Cas relaxes. Cas relaxes ontop of Dean, and his forced smile that showed up in Anna's presence changed back into his nice, easy one. Cas slid back into his seat, but placed his head on Dean's shoulder. The two always seemed to need to have physical contact.

Gabe wasn't listening to any of the conversation. He was too busy coloring on the paper table cloth.

"What' cha drawing, Gabe?" I ask him softly. His cheeks heat up.

"Ih nothin'. I can' dwaw dat well." _(It's nothing, I can't draw that well.)_ He muttered.

"Nuh-uh," Michael and Lucifer say at the exact same time. "You'we de best dwawer I know!" They protested loudly

"Ih' twue, Gwabwiel, you do do excweptionwally wehll at dwawing," _(It's true, Gabriel, you do do exceptionally well at drawing,) _Cas informs him.

"Pwease shwow, me, Gwabe." _(Please show me, Gabe.) _Anna pleaded

"Oh, awwl wite. Buh onwy you Anna!" Gabe demands. Mikey trys to sneak a look past Gabe's glass. "I swaid, Anna wonly!" _(I said, Anna only!) _He snapped. Michael retreated back into his seat. Anna's eyes open wider as she sees it. Giggling under her breath, she runs back to me and whispers into my ear,

"It's a picky-ture of you and Gabey-bear!" She whispers, barely containing her laughter. Inwardly, I freak out a little more, but still calmly try to talk to gabe.

"Are you sure I can't see it, Gabe?" I ask him.

"Well, I gwess…" he shrugged. "But don't wet anybwody else see!" Smiling, and inwardly rolling my eyes, I walked over to see what the fuss was all about…

Only to get cut off by Anna herself. "Balthy! We hawve to go! "

The Redhead grabbed Balthazar's arm, dragged him out of the table, ran to the podium where you stand when waiting to be seated, before dissappearing completely. Glad to know _they _were the favorites.

**END CHAPTER THIRTEEN!**

AN: Well, I don't think it was too bad. However, I don't think it's healthy to be thinking in baby-talk when you write the actually grammatically correct part…

Anyway, REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: It's been so long since I've heard from you guys!

Dodd- Once again, I don't believe I will have Crowley! I'm sorry, but I won't. We may have actual-aged Crowley, but no de-aged one.

EvilAngelTeamGabe- You're welcome! I wish I could have thought of something better than Sour Sugar Quills, sometimes, but am too lazy to change it. Ever. Anyway, Gabe is adorable, he's just so sweet, and in love with Sammy.

Dionysus Daughter-Yeah, Dean's protective like that. It's really cute.

Melanie Baker-One, is your icon-thing-a-majig Anna? It kind of looks like it….Two, It's really lovely to have a new reviewer! And yeah…Cas would probably mess up taking care of a dead cactus, too. He's sweet and oblivious like that. Three, what's with the smirk? Confusion….

Painfilledhate— Aww, your penname sounds so depressing! But however, it's in a lovely bittersweet way, so that's lovely! So, to summarize, I like your name, in a way. They are sweet, and hilarious, aren't they? Yeah, they're lovely.

So, on with t he Chappie!

_Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural._

**Chapter Fourteen-**

**Sammy's POV**

Feeling more than a little upset that they got to go, and nobody else did, I huff inwardly.

"Sammy? Arwarn't woo going to wook at Gawbaes picky-snicky-ikture?"_(Sammy? Aren't you going to look at Gabe's picture?)_ Dean asked, trying to form the words with difficulty.

"Oh, umm, yeah." I move over to where Gabe is sitting. On the tablecloth in front of him is a drawing of me, though it's not that easy to tell without the scribbled 'Sammy' on top of it, though it's better than any other three year old's drawing that I've ever seen. Which so far, isn't many. It's not a stick figure, but it is just geometric shapes—Perfect circle for the head, straight lines for the hair, the shape of a tee-shirt for the torso, a rectangle for the neck, and two rectangles for the arms, two circles for the hands, five ovals for the fingers, which overlapped with the hand; two rectangles connected at the top for pants, two ovals at the bottom for feet; dots for eyes, and a crescent moon for the mouth. There's a drawing of Gabe sitting on the drawing-me shoulder, and only half of his mouth is shown, as it's supposedly kissing my cheek. I roll my eyes. All of this for a child's drawing? Really? You'd think it was a drawing of us making out on the couch, for all the drama they're using. "It's a lovely picture, Gabe. It's really good."

His eyes lit up as though I told him he could win the Nobel Peace Prize with his drawing. Smiling, he grabbed a black crayon and started drawing a different person, and judging by the way that the hair is scribbled, it's Cas.

The food comes soon after, Dean and Cas's plates of mac and cheese first, which they promptly started sharing with the other. What the point of that was, I'll never know. They were having the same meal, for crying out loud. Then came Ruby's, Michael's, Lucifer's, and Gabe's meals, before they brought my spaghetti out, and we dug in to the delicious food, enjoying the pasta and the cheeses.

After we finish, I get the bill, give the poor waitress a twenty-percent gratuity, and took out a credit card that Goad supplied. The waitress comes back and picks it up, though terribly afraid of the children as she scurried out of there, feeling their scorning looks on her back, particularly the ones of Gabe and Lucifer, which as clear as day said, 'get out of here now or else I will smite you' or 'get out of here now or I _will_ hand you over to Alistair. When he's bloodlusting. And you're the only person around. And tell him to do his worst.'

Needless to say, the credit card and receipt is returned by a different waitress.

I herded the children away from the restaurant, and am about to turn into Macy's when Ruby got distracted. By the one place that I had hoped to never let them see in my life.

The Disney store.

**END CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

AN: I know, I know, it's small, but it's not that bad…is it? Besides, that's an…okay cliffe. Right? I'm not losing my Cliffe applying ability, am I? I am, aren't I? NO!

Anyway, please review, and I'm sorry about the wait. I was vacationing. Without Microsoft word in my grasp.

So…Review!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Hello guys! Long time no see! Sorry about the lack of updates, I really am. School is hard, and makes you just want to read for a while, and Christmas, and….Well, Sorry! Anyway, this is going to be short so I can get on with the story….

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or anything. Especially not Disney._

_** Chapter Fifteen**_

** Sam's POV**

The Disney disaster was relatively easy to quell, with little time wasted. Surprisingly, the hardest to get out of the store happened to be Ruby, who happened to discover a fascination with Disney princesses. I managed to get out of there with few things bought-a lollipop for each of them. (It was much more expensive than it should have been. Stupid Disney and overpricing things.) Soon enough we were able to make it to a children's store, and were able to buy some clothes for Mikey and Lucifer.

Lucifer, ever the demonic dresser, chose plain black suits mostly, but after I quietly mentioned that it would be better for him to wear something more comfortable, he quickly chose out some tee-shirts, and jeans.

Mikey was harder. I could see him wanting to go and choose nice, white dress clothes, but he kept looking over at Dean when he thought no one was looking. As far as I could tell, he was debating internally-over what he wanted, and what Dean would like. Of course, Dean won out, but I snuck in some nicer things for Mikey too.

We checked out quicker than I expected, and we made our way home, I strapping in each one of the rascals into the minivan, and we listened to the cacophony of the three ex-archangels singing "_In S_**le**e_p_ _h_**e** _sa_n**g** t_o_ **m**_e_ _**i**__n_** d**_r_e**am**_s_ h_**e**__ ca_**m**e, _t_**h**_**a**_t _vo_**i**c_e_ **wh**_ich_ **c**a_l__**l**_s t_o_ **m**_e_, a_**n**_d _sp_**ea**_**k**__s _m_y_ _n_**a**_**m**_e! A_n_d _d_**o** I d_r_**ea**_m ag_**a**_i_**n**, _f_**o**r **n**_o_**w** _I_ **f**_i_n**d**, t_h_e **Pha**_nt_**o**m _o_f t**he** o_p_**e**r_a_ i**s **_t_h**e**r_e_. I**n**s_i_**d**_e_ **m**_y min_**d!"**

Finally, my mind was free to think of the final thing on its list-Why were everybody acting so odd? Especially Dean and Cas. The two are so sickeningly sweet it's creepy. They'd never act like that before…  
>My mind wandered like that for the rest of the car ride, and finally, once we got home, I called Bobby on the subject.<p>

_"So, yer sayin' that they are practically in love with each other?"_ his voice sounds from the other end of the phone.

"Basically, yeah."

"Has anybody else been actin' like this?"

"Well, Mikey-"

"Hold on, Mikey? You mean Michael, the freakin' archangel has been actin' like this? For who?"

"…Dean"

"Well, I think I found somethin' boy, but it's not much."

"Really, what?"

"Accordin' to this, a certain witch's spell can make emotions much stronger than they are. I'll look into it. An' a cure."

"Thanks Bobby,"

"Idjit."

I laughed as I hung up. If there was one thing that would never change, it was Bobby singer and his use of his made up word for idiot.

Looking back into the living room where everybody was watching The Lion King, I slowly counted to make sure everyone was there. Cas, cowering into Dean as Scar talked to the hyenas, 2, Michael, sitting with Gabriel, waiting for me to come back, 4, Lucifer, muttering evilly at the hyenas, 5, wait-where was Ruby. Searching the room quietly with my eyes, I found an envelope sitting near Lucifer, where Ruby would have sat had she been there. Now, just to get it without them getting angry at me for cutting off their view, and asking to see it.

I gulped as I realized what I had to do. Wincing, I cursed my horrid luck, and made my way dejectedly over to the room, straightening up when I came through the archway. My heartbeat seemed to hollow out inside of me, with each step I took, until I finally came over to Lucifer.

His eyebrows scrunched together before looking behind him, sensing my presence. His eyes lit up when they saw me, like someone flicked a switch, and the sun turned on.

"Hi Luce," I force a smile on my face. "Do you mind if I sit with you."

His face broke into a smile, scooting over to make room for me. I quietly pocketed the envelope before I sat down. I frantically tried to keep my eyes on the screen and not staring at Lucifer , mortified, as he quietly moved closer to me.

I spent the rest of the movie awkwardly stiff, as Lucifer cuddled against me. When the credits finally rolled up against the screen, I thanked the world, and suddenly remembered something-Where were they going to sleep? The other nights they basically just crashed in the living room, but the movie ended earlier than the others, and though they were still tired, they would still move.

'Exploring time,' I thought as they all got up from their seating positions, and started congregating to me. Lucifer finally released his hold on my waist, and stopped leaning on me. Thanking whatever deity had given me this amazing kindness, I stood up, relishing the movement.

"We should sit together again sometime," Lucifer told me, now hugging my leg. Gabriel glared daggers at his brother, and hugged my other leg.

"Guys? Um, you have to let go of my legs. Come on, you have to let go of my legs if… If you want to sleep."

Wrong thing to say. "We'wl newwer wet gwo!" _(We'll never let go!)_ Chorused through the two of them.

"Well…If you want to…Sit with me at the next movie, you'll have to let go." I told them. They automatically jumped away, and my legs were finally free.

Herding them through the pathways, the first room we found, which was decorated by dinosaurs, Dean and Cas claimed, despite the fact it only had one bed. The two just climbed into bed, Dean pulling Cas in with him, and I barely had the heart to tell them to get out and change into PJ's at the very least.

So, with Dean in black footy pajamas, and Cas in matching Blue ones, the two completely ignored the rest of us for the goodness of climbing into bed and entangling themselves with each other in cuddling.

Thoroughly disturbed, I moved on in my relentlessness in finding more bedrooms. The next room was a bedroom, and Mikey, depressed about Dean, dressed and climbed into the bed in the plain, almost hospital-esque room.

The next rooms weren't bedrooms, and we had to start searching again, until finally, I found the master bedroom. Rather large in size, and modestly furnished, the room was nice for me. Now, I only had to figure out how to find to child bedrooms, and then still find my way back in the giant labyrinth that was this house.

Shutting the door reluctantly, we continued on our quest. Luckily, the next two rooms were bedrooms, and I was left to the sweet bliss that was dreaming.

That is, until morning came, and I found myself in a predicament.

**End Chapter Fifteen**

AN: So, what do you think? I really am sorry about the long wait. Hopefully, since it's a little bigger than usual will make up for it. (Though not much. Only a hundred and eighty-eight words.) So, Please review. Please? Reviews are the only reason I continue my fanfics. I write the great idea, and then sometimes more comes to me, and I have to write more, or sometimes that's it, but if people review, I pretty much always will write a new chapter. Anyway, reviews are love, so please give me some!

See you all soon,

~SSQ


	16. Chapter 16

AN: This newest chapter is because I really need some cute onesided Michael x Dean moments…Even if it breaks Mikey's heart.

To Lauren: Thank you so much. Yes, I know how you feel. I myself am a Christian, and when I first started reading some of these things, I felt terrible, like I was disgracing my religion and all of the angels. The trick is to think of them as characters, and not the actual things, high up in heaven. I'm glad that even though you feel bad about it, it's so adorable that it overwhelms that feeling. I know, Sam is being awfully cruel to Michael, but what else is he supposed to do? Tell him that Dean hates him and will never like him, crushing all of his hope forever? No, He thinks it's better like this. I'll try to give Michael a good ending, or at least bittersweet, and if you don't like it, then I'll bring him back. Sounds good to you?

To Maddy Love Castiel- Well, I can't exactly tell you, now can I?

To Dionysus daughter- I'm sorry your cat bit you.

To Spawn of Hades (Formerly Reaper's Curse): Yes, I can assure you I am alive. And That I bring gifts in the form of chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…

Chapter 16

** Sammy's POV**

I woke to Michael's childish voice calling my name, two warm little things snuggled up against my chest.

"Shamuel? Can…Can I sweep wit you an' Gabe? It's show dark…an' scwary. I-I twied dwealing wit it mwyshelf, but I couldn't, an' I twied goin' to Dean…" He trailed off, the obvious answer swinging in the air.

I froze, my eyes coming into consciousness. Yes, pressed into me were both Gabriel….and Lucifer, with Michael standing at the door, eyes spooked. Managing to free my lips from the mortification, I answered Michael. "Well, we've got a full on slumber party here, I guess. Come on."

It was only when Michael was snuggled up next to Gabriel, a look of relief settled across his face, I noticed something. Michael, despite all his faults, was just looking for acceptance. Acceptance from Dean, acceptance from his brother, acceptance from his father, and comfort, finally, comfort in the end. The comfort of being the good son, the comfort of being loved by his brothers, the comfort of just having Dean. Michael was the one no one wanted, and that hurt him, wounded him more than any sword could ever do.

With my thoughts filled of the philosophies only the moon's eerie rays could inspire, I fell off into the deep recess of dreams.

-=OOO=-

During the morning, I woke up to squabbling. I felt like hitting my head against the wall. These kids drained the life out of you quicker than a wendigo.

"…Wo! We shwould swake Swammy up to candy!" (No! We should wake Sammy up to Candy.) Gabe's voice faded into existence.

"We tho' do a we-we-wenetactmant of Theeping Bwouty!" (We should do a reenactment of Sleeping Beauty!) Dean shouted excitedly.

I groaned. It was way too early to be awake. I look to the clock next to me. 7:00 it read. The thought of suicide by banging my head against the minivan was getting more and more appealing each time I thought of it…

"We sho'd twake hiwm up by weadin' to him," (We should wake him up by reading to him,) Michael meekly suggested.

I could practically hear the silence where Cas mulled everything over.

"I twink…dat we tood wake him wup bwy…Weadin' to him, alsho."

Cas had been agreeing with Mikey more and more often now, and even though the was a recurring event, Dean still hated Michael with a passion.

Their voices dropped into whispers, and it became apparent to me that they all were outside the room, because even though three year olds have unbelievably loud whispers, I could not hear their conniving voices.

Annoyed and tired, I fell asleep again.

**Third Person POV**

_Meanwhile, Outside of Sammy's room…_

"What sh-hould we shwead to him?" Lucifer asked.

Cas tilted his head and mulled it over in his mind, quiet.

"Well, you're angelth, you thould kuh-know thomthin' " (Well, you're angels, you should know something.) Dean protested, mumbling something like, "A reenactment of sleeping beauty would be way better." Pouting, he scowled at the ground.

"Well, shince Shammy is _my_ vwessel, I dwo know shome tings abwout him," Lucifer proclaimed proudly. "And, wast nwight, when he was shweepin, I mway have twaken dis frwom his woom." (Well, since Sammy is _my_ vessel, I do know some things about him,) (And , last night, when he was sleeping, I may have taken this from his room.) Lucifer produced an envelope from his pocket. "We cwould weed dis to him…As wong as I get to weed it." He smiled smugly at the idea.

Gabe scowled—he wanted to read to Sam. But, however, the envelope was addressed to Sam, and of course he'd want to read it…And if Gabriel disagreed with Luce, Sammy would probably never be able to see the envelope. Sighing, he gave in. "Fwine. But Tommorrow I getta weed to him."

Lucifer grinned, victorious.

**Sam's POV**

I fell back into the peaceful surrender of sleep once more, exhausted after taking care of lovesick three-year-olds for three days.

That is, until Lucifer's childish voice woke me again.

"Dwear Shwamuel," (Dear Samuel,) He announced, and I practically jumped out of bed.

"I suppose that having Ruby around, after she is what forced you to start the apocalypse would have been a rather…foolish choice on my part. However, that is no excuse to buy clothing for each and every other one of my children placed in your care, but not her. Truly, Sam, I expected better. Also, it came to my attention that you forgot to get clothing for yourself. This in consideration, I placed some clothes in your closet, and some necessities in the adjoining bathroom. So, Samuel, I suppose you are wondering where Miss Ruby has gone. Well, since it has also occurred to me that there was an uneven amount of people in your household, She is now up with me, having tea. She is most enlightening talking to, truly.( Did you know that supposedly animals are supposed to talk and help the girl get the prince? I didn't. ) So, you no longer have to see Miss Ruby any longer. I do hope my sons are treating you alright. With love, God." His words were sound and articulate, forming each sentence with care, because it was the word of his father. Beaming up at me with joy, he finished with a flourish of arms, the bright blue caligraphy shining on the letter.

"that was… Lovely, Lucifer." I tell him. He smiles brighter, moving closer to me.

"Wealy?" (Really?) He asks, staring at me like Becky did when she first saw me.

A bit freaked out by his reaction, I reply, "Really, Lucifer, it was good.."

"I wid it shust for 'ou!" (I did it just for you!) He smiles at me, hugging me.

Really freaked out, I moved away, barely noticing that Cas and Dean slipped away, Michael right after them.

Furious, Gabriel reached and pulled Lucifer away. "Wu idwiot! Shammy doesn' awc'ually wike you! He jus' saywin' so wu' don' fweel bad!" (You idiot! Sammy doesn't actually like you! He's just saying so you don't feel bad!) He growled.

"Nuhn uh, Sammwy wikes mwe! Wight?" (Nuh-uh, Sammy likes me! Right?) His voice wavered at the last word, unsure of himself. He looked at me, eyes wide, and scared, as though I'd say I hated him. Gabe looked at me too, defiant and proud.

I had to do something, and not hurt either's feelings…Looking around, I thought quickly. "Um…Hey! Where did Dean and Cas and Mikey go?" I ask, grabbing their attention. "We better go and find them."

They nodded in agreement, jumping into action. I padded out of bed, them beside me, as we played secret agent.

What we found wasn't good.

**End Chapter Sixteen**

AN: It was longer than usual this time! A whole 131 words! I hope you liked it.

See you soon,

~SSQ


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hello Guys! I've missed you all!

To Maddy Love Castiel: Poor Luci, He does only want Sam to like him. And I would assume having tea with God would be most enjoyable…

To Lauren: Muahahahaha, you shall have to wait and see, my pretties!

To Wild: Ah Sammy. I do love annoying him/ freaking him out/ scaring him….

To Elliej939: Really is spelled with two Ls… Thank you, I will be sure to pass on the hugs to Mikey and Luci.

To Kimicon: Yay! A new reviewer! Okay, I'll try to work on that. I do generally place them in parentheses after the words, unless they seem rather easy. I also used to put them in footnotes, sometimes. Of course that was somewhat after chapter eight. (I think. It might have been earlier, it might have been later. It's just a guess.)

Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope to hear more soon! On with the show! Note: I didn't intend for me to finish this on Valentine's day….

_ Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing greatness that is Supernatural…Sadly…_

** Chapter Seventeen:**

** Sammy's POV **

Gabriel and Lucifer behind me, we continued on our quest to find the missing three-Michael, Castiel, and Dean. We slipped through hallways in the enormous enigma of a house, until we finally came across them.

Michael was hiding behind a bookcase, and Dean and Cas were in the middle of the room. Cas laid on the rug, and Dean stood above him. "An' ownwy wid twoo wuv's kith will we wawake!" (And Only with true love's kiss will he awake!) Dean announced, moving closer to his angel. Uh Oh, I thought as I realized what was happening. Dean and Sam were reenacting sleeping beauty, and poor little Mikey had a front row seat.

Dean pressed his lips to Cas's and I was surprised that Michael didn't burst into tears then and there. Cas's bright blue eyes shot open, and Dean pulled away, lips no longer resting against Cas. "I wuv wu, Cath,"(I love you, Cas,) Dean smiled. Michael was shaking.

"I wuv wu twu, Dwean!" (I love you too, Dean!) Cas grinned.

"Weally?" (Really?) Dean asked.

"Weally." (Really.) Cas responded. Their lips touched again. This was no longer just a reenactment. This was real, and poor little Michael witnessed it all. His skin was stark white, his light blue eyes wide and staring in disbelief. Dean took Cas's hand in his, and Michael couldn't take it anymore. He ran. Out the door, he shot like a bullet. Gabriel glared daggers at Dean. So did Lucifer. In fact, if it wasn't Cas that Dean was seemingly in love with, Gabriel probably would have mauled him then. And if it wasn't my brother that it was, Lucifer probably would have killed him. (It's quite possible. This is _Lucifer _we are talking about. )

"Wu huwurt Mwikey!" (You hurt Mikey!) The screamed. Lucifer ran at Dean, small little fists raised. I ran after him, scooping him up in my arms.

"Lucifer!" I tell him. "Hurting Dean won't make Mikey feel better," I told him.

Lucifer scowled at me. "Iw's nwot abwout mwaking Mwikey fweel wetter, it'sh becawasue I'wm de ownwy won who gets to hwurt Mikey! Me!" (It's not about making Mikey feel better, it's because I'm the only one who gets to hurt Mikey! Me!) He hollered. Cas took to hiding behind Dean. Dean glared right back at Lucifer. I felt someone pulling at my pants leg. Looking down it was revealed to be Gabriel.

"Shammy! We gotta go an' fwind Mikey! Who moes what he's gonna do!" (Sammy! We've got to go and find Mikey! Who knows what he's going to do!)

I sighed. "Lucifer, you're in time out. You too, Dean. You know what I say about reenacting Sleeping Beauty."

Dean pouted. "Come on Cas, let's go to time out."

I put down Lucifer. "No, Cas goes to a different time out." Dean stared at me in a disbelieving look of sadness. "Lucifer, Dean, to your rooms. Cas, you go to the living room." I commanded. Faithfully, they followed out my orders.

Gabe glared at Dean as Dean left the room. "Shammy, dish isn't good. Mihickey is de type o' guy who needs to bwe cohnstantly weassured dat he's gwood enough. Ih' twas wike dish wh'n Daddy weft dat hwe…shwell, he nweeded shome help." (Sammy, this isn't good. Mikey is the type of guy who needs to be constantly reassured that he's good enough. It was like this when Daddy left that he…Well, he needed some help.)

"What kind of help, Gabe?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"Me an' Waphie, of cwourse!" (Me and Raphie, of course!) His eyes got wide as though he just remembered something. "Bwu' shince Waphie isn't here, ju will jus' hwave to work." (But since Raphie isn't here, you will just have to work.) He sighed. "So, Shammy, Gwab the cwayons and wots and wots of chocowate. Hwe's gunna need it. I'wll gwo an' gwab Mwuwan, Cwindewellwa, An' wha'eve' odder kin' o' womance mwoovie I cwan fwind. Ookay? Gwood. Awlso gwab paper. An' twy to get Wuci off his twime out earwy, pwease? Gwood." (So, Sammy, Grab the crayons and lots and lots of chocolate. He's going to need it. I'll go and grab Mulan, Cinderella, and whatever other kind of romance movie I can find. Okay? Good. Also, grab paper. And try to get Luci off his time out early, please? Good.) Confused, I complied with his requests, though it seemed like I was twelve years old, female, and planning a sleepover movie marathon for a friend who just had a really bad breakup.

When I found them again, Gabriel held a sobbing Michael against his chest as "The Phantom of the Opera" played in the backround. How Gabriel managed to find it, I'll never know, because I don't really believe it's child appropriate movie, though it doesn't really have that much questionable material…

"Swee Gwabe? I'm wike de Phwantom, and Cas is wike Raoul! I'mwe obvwiouswe de better chwoice, bwut shtill Dean chooses Cas!" (See Gabe? I'm like the Phantom, and Cas is like Raoul! I'm obviously the better choice, but still Dean chooses Cas!) He wailed.

"Shammy! Good, you bwought chocowate. I twold ju ve 'ould need it!" (Sammy! Good, you brought chocolate. I told you he would need it.) Gabe grabbed the Hershey's greedily out of my hands, and handed a bar to Mikey. He ate it quietly, sniffling. "Shammy, dim de wights, would ju? An' Can Wuci come awfter de movie ish over? It's going to finish swoon." (Sammy, dim the lights, would you? And can Luci come after the movie is over? It's going to finish soon.)

To my confusion, the movie was in its finishing scenes. The Phantom was breaking all of his mirrors, bellowing out, "It's over now, the music of the night!" I don't know how it could be so, considering I wasn't gone so long that a two and a half hour movie could go through most of it, but hey, they were archangels. Silently, I got up, shut off a couple of the lights and pattered off to get Lucifer.

That was how I spent a Thursday night watching child romances which a bunch of three-year old archangels.

**End Chapter Seventeen**

Whoo! Finally. That took me forever. Anyway, no it is not the end, though I do need more ideas—Help, anyone? Review? Pretty Please?

~SSQ


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I know, I know, I'm a terrible person who seemingly never updates. I Apologize. Writer's Block *shudder* is evil.

Aislynnrose2010: Thank you so much for the review, I would not have written a word otherwise! Ideas are always welcome.

Potato Fairy: Sure, you can do this for Pendragon if you want! Quite alright with me, do what you please.

Each and every one of you that reviewed, thank you so much for your support. Your words of criticism and encouragement mean a lot to me. So, um, to all of you who wanted a certain blonde character whose name I'm not going to mention for the sake of spoilers…this one's for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the Superheroes mentioned in this chapter, nor the movies they are from.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Sam's POV**

After the incident with Michael, everything seemed to go swimmingly. That was, until I made the mistake of introducing them to superhero movies. Dean, per usual, adored Batman, whereas Castiel took a shining to Captain America. Lucifer liked Loki from _The Avengers, _whom Gabriel also preferred. Michael decided that he liked Superman, despite the fact that he always said Batman if Dean was in the room.

It was slightly endearing watching them play Superheroes, but the tension it caused made me wish I had just stuck to Disney. Gabriel had started up arguing most of the time, Gabriel believing that Loki was just misunderstood, whereas Lucifer thought that Loki just did whatever he wanted.

Castiel had tried (with varying degrees of success,) to make Dean like _The Avengers._ After a bit of persuasion, he decided that Iron Man was the only good one, though Captain America was pretty cool as well.

Michael, however, was even quieter than before, though his moods seemed to have improved.

I sighed, snapping out of my reverie to watch them play their game that had suddenly became too close to the forest for my liking. That was when I noticed three of them had gone missing:

Michael, Dean, and Castiel.

**Third Person POV**

"Rrr, come on cap'ain, we mus' de'thwoy the monthers fwom Jotunhmm!" (Rrr, Come on captain, we must destroy the monsters from Jotunheim)Cried Dean, dashing off and dragging Castiel by his side.

"But shouldn't we stay with the group?" Asked Castiel, not breaking character yet still being wary.

Michael followed behind them silently, trying his best at being unseen.

"We'll bwe fine , as wong as we don' get hurt." (We'll be fine as long as we don't get hurt.) Proclaimed Dean.

Watching from behind a tree, Michael knew he needed to follow them, although he was also a bit afraid of the darkness of the forest. Everything would have gone smoothly, Michael decided, had he simply not tripped over something on his next step. Or rather, someone. A small little blonde boy was curled up against a tree, who Michael had promptly sprawled across. "'m sowwy," (I'm sorry,) Murmured Michael, before scampering to get off the other child. "Awe 'ou okay?" (Are you okay?) He asked, uncertain.

"I'm fwine," Muttered the boy, rubbing his eyes. There was something about the boy that intrigued Michael, or would if he knew what intrigue was. "I'wm Michael," (I'm Michael,) He introduced himself. "Who're you?"

"Adam," The other informed. "Do 'ou know where I am?" (Do you know where I am?) He asked, voice small.

"You're outside my house," Michael told him, amazed that Adam didn't know. Surely everybody knew where his house was. "Somewhere in the forest." He tugged at his shirt with a small, pudgy hand. He didn't like the forest; Gabriel and Luci always told him bad things were inside. Bad things that would gobble Michael right up, but he acted unafraid because he was the good son, and he was supposed to be brave.

"A forest?" Marveled Adam. "Wow, I've never been in a forest before!" His voice was filled with awe. "B-but, there's monsters in forests, right? Monsters!" The tone turned to fearfulness. "Are we going to die, Michael?" Wide eyes turned to Michael's face.

"No," He decreed, determined not to. "Because I'll protect you, Adam." Finally his hard work paid off, something in his mind cheered. He could be brave, and Adam would care, Adam would thank and be protected…

"Michael?" Adam's voice was shaky. "Can I come home with you? I'm lost and I don't know where my mom is."

"Yeah, of course!" The once-archangel's face brightened. "Sammy will be fine with it."

"Who's Sammy?" Wondered Adam. "Is she your mom? My mom's the nicest there is…" He drifted off, a smile on his face.

"Don't be silly," Michael scolded playfully. "Sammy's not a girl and I don't have a mother!" He declared.

"You don't have a mommy?" Adam was appalled. "How?"

"I have a father," Shrugged Michael. "And Sammy. Sam takes care of us. He makes us breakfast and watches movies with us and lots of stuff!" Nodded Michael , his face dropping. "I…I haven't seen my father in a really long time though."

The two started to move along, chatting about amiably. Once they walked past the last few trees to find the house, Michael saw that Dean and Cas had already returned. However, Michael didn't pay any attention to them, caught up in his conversation with Adam.

"Sammy!" Cried Michael. "I have somebody I want you to meet!" He smiled a megawatt grin, tugging impatiently on Sam's pants leg. "This is Adam! He's my new friend."

For once, Michael was ecstatic, and Sam had absolutely no idea what could somehow make him so very happy, but he had a rather large feeling that it would all be explained in the golden envelope clutched in Adam's chubby fist.

Yet Michael was joyous, and that's all that mattered. Because for once, Michael actually had a companion, a friend who was completely his. Someone who he could care for, that was all that he wanted. Smiling happily, he dragged Adam inside the house, a look of contentment placed upon his face.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: So, it's been a very long time, eh! Sorry…I've been rather blocked. But hey, with the season I've come to give you some festive cheer!

Kthehuman: I know, I'm really sorry about my grammar…I'll try my best for it to be better, I promise. And if I'm right it is LaBerge…Sorry for confusing, but I hope you enjoy reading!

Oswin: First off, Oswin as in The Girl Who Can? From Doctor Who? Very nice. . Anyway, while watching the Avengers, huh? (Did you like it? Personally I love that movie.) I'm glad that Adam coming in made you happy.

To anyone else who isn't here, I just want to let you know that all of your comments are very much appreciated and each and every one of you are wonderful.

Disclaimer: I don't own

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Sam's POV**

Adam settled in nicely, and soon the months flew by until December showed up. The children were all bundled up in coats and mittens and scarves and all that anyone could talk about was Christmas.

"Sammy?" Castiel asked in a small voice. "Are…Are we going to go to Church on Christmas?"

I was slightly shocked, having never thought about it before. "I…don't know, Cas. Depends if the other want to or not." When I thought back it was only natural for Castiel to want to go to Church, he was an angel after all. In fact, I was rather surprised he and the others hadn't dragged us all to church every Sunday.

"Dean does," Castiel replied stubbornly. No surprise there, Dean always agreed to anything Cas wanted. "Michael does, and Adam says he'll go where Michael goes, and I'm pwetty thure Gabe wants to even though he thes he doesn't, and the only one who thes no is Wucifer, but Gabe said he'd go if he got to sit next to you, and that made Luci say he'd go if he got to sit next to you-"( Michael does, and Adam says he'll go where Michael goes, and I'm pretty sure Gabe wants to even though he says he doesn't, and the only one who says no is Lucifer, but Gabe said he'd go if he got to sit next to you, and that made Luci say he'd go if he got to sit next to you-)The dark-haired boy chattered on in one long run on sentence.

"Well if they all want to then I see no reason not to," I reassured him. "So I guess I'll just have to sit next to both Lucifer and Gabe, huh?"

He smiled. "Thank 'ou, Sammy." (Thank you Sammy.) He hugged me for a moment before running off. "He said yes!" He shouted with glee. I chuckled and followed behind him, finding the rest of the boys on the lying on the floor in the living room.

Lucifer looked up and pouted. "Do we really have to?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, Lucifer," I informed him. "Either that or stay home."

"Alone?" He asked, with a tinge of fright to his voice.

"Yes, alone."

"Fine," He scowled. "I'll go. If I get to sit next to you," He added.

Michael looked like he was about to explode with happiness and started talking to Adam. Their conversation was mostly Michael spewing words about how much he loved Christmas church services.

Gabriel glowed and grinned at me. "I get to sit right next to you, right?" He tugged on my jeans. "and then we can sing _all_ the Christmas carols together!"

"…Sure, Gabe." I smiled back at him weakly.

"Great!"

"Nuh-uh," Lucifer scowled, affronted. "You promised you would sit next to me, Sammy!"

I sighed. "Lucifer, you'll sit on my left, Gabe on my right. Okay?"

"Okay…" The chorused unhappily.

"So," I started conversationally. "Who wants to make a gingerbread house?"

"I do!" Everyone called back to me. They ran to the kitchen as fast as their tiny feet could take them. Some of the tinsel fell of the Christmas tree; they moved so fast the floor shook a little.

"Candy?!" Gabriel was giddy. "We get to eat candy?"

"Make a gingerbread house," I corrected. "It's not the same. We'll eat the gingerbread house later, we just make it today."

"But we still get to work with candy, wight?" (But we still get to work with candy, right?)

"Yes, Gabe." I sighed.

-=OOO=-

The gingerbread idea wasn't exactly the best. Gabriel ended up eating half of the materials, and the gingerbread pieces just kept falling apart. Castiel decided that they he was to be an exterior decorator when he grew up, and said that the coolest new look for gingerbread houses was pieces of gingerbread under piles of icing and gumdrops.

We let Gabriel eat the end result, and that was probably the worst mistake I had ever made. He was hyper for hours afterwards, darting every which way and playing pranks.

"LOKI'D!" He shouted joyfully, pouring water onto Castiel and spare icing onto Dean.

"Gabriel," I warned. "That's not nice. Come on, timeout for you." I scooped him up in my arms when he tried to dart out of the room.

"_Sammy," _He whined. "You're no fun," He squirmed in my arms.

"Neither is icing in people's hair." Believe me, I'd know. "Now time out."

He scowled, but stayed in time out anyways.

"I'll come back to get you soon." I told him.

"Sammy…" He pouted.

-=OOO=-

"Sam, I'm bored."

"No, Lucifer."

"Pwease, It'd be lots of fun!"

"I have to make dinner, Luce."

"But Sam, pwease? You'd make a wonderful partner-in-cwime!"

I sighed. "Lucifer, I'm not stealing Christmas with you."  
>"But Sam, wouldn't it be great to see their faces when people woke up and Christmas wasn't there? Don't you think?"<p>

"I don't think people would like that much, Luci. Besides, if we stole Christmas even Loki would come after you. He'd want his Christmas too."

He sighed overdramatically. "I guess I hadn't thought about that. My pwans have been ruined!" He stared out the window. "Yet continue fearing, world! I will return and be a wonderful super villain with Sammy at my side soon!" He stalked off into the house, muttering about foiled plans.

-=OOO=-

Come Christmas Eve, the seven of us were packed into the church pew as the priest droned on about the birth of Christ. Gabe and Lucifer had been draped over me since fifteen minutes in, asleep on my lap. Dean had fallen asleep on Castiel after five minutes of fidgeting, Adam fallen asleep on Michael in twenty. Only Castiel, Michael and myself were awake. Michael blinked drowsily; Castiel tried to stifle his yawn.

Once Mass finally ended, we woke Dean and Adam. Dean was rather crabby about waking up but faced with the prospect of his bed he soon followed us through the snowy night to the blue minivan.

-=OOO=-

Yes, this wasn't exactly the worst of lives, I supposed, looking at each of their faces on Christmas day. Michael had got a superman cape, Gabriel a few packages of sweets. Dean had Batman memorabilia, and Castiel a Captain America Shield. Lucifer had gotten a toy helicopter, ("It flies," I explained to him. His eyes lit up.) and Adam a toy stethoscope. ("I'm a doctor!" He smiled.)

Everyone was tired out a few hours later, until Adam asked what time it was with wide blue eyes.

"Eight o'clock, why?" I asked him.

He gasped. "We're gonna miss the doctor!" He shouted, running to the living room.

"Doctor?"

"_The _ Doctor. Just the Doctor." He explained. "The Doctor Who Christmas special!" He shouted, impatiently squirming.

"Ahhh," I sighed, setting the television to BBC America. Adam had a bit of an obsession with the British show, one I couldn't really understand.

"_OOOOWEEEOOOOO_" The television sung, and looking around there wasn't much that I could see wrong with life.

AN: So, Merry Christmas (Or whatever you'd like,) and have a merry New Year, everyone.

~SSQ


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. I hope this will help you through the long hiatus.

Gosh, has it really been so long since the beginning? We're to chapter twenty now.

TheDoctor'sGingerGirl: Young John Winchester is who Michael looks like; thank you so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, loves.

**C****hapter 20**

**Samuel Winchester's POV**

Everything was fairly fine, after that. Then came the day that I'd mostly forgotten about. The day that could bring nothing but horror for our little home of seven.

_Valentines day._

Michael had been pretty fine on the Dean front ever since Adam arrived, but there was a possibility he still harbored some feelings for my brother and would be heartbroken should he not get a Valentine from him when Dean would definitely go all out on his gift for Castiel. However, if Gabriel got his hands on too much candy…I fear it.

It was February 12th when the idea struck me; each child would just get one card to give. Michael would give his to Adam, and so when Dean would give his to Cas it wouldn't be too harsh a blow as it would have had Adam given one to Dean and Dean not given one back. Also, it would limit Gabriel's candy intake, so everything would be happy and great.

Yes, that would fix it.

"So, I hear you have a…ah, _little_…problem." A voice called from behind me, and I froze. I knew that voice, unfortunately.

"Crowley." I scowled, turning to meet his gaze.

"Sam," He nodded to me, looking out the kitchen window to see the children playing. "Cute," He smirked. "But I'm guessing very troublesome; baby angels, baby devil, baby brothers."

"Get out."

"Oh Sam, you don't really mean that do you?" He smiled. "I can help you," He continued, leaning back onto the countertop.

I frowned. "How could you help me? _God _himself couldn't help me."

"You think he was telling the truth?" The demon laughed. "Please. He saw the opportunity for a free baby sitter for most of his children and he took it."

I bit my lip, silent. If he was telling the truth, well, it wasn't like it was the first time a Winchester had been screwed over by fate. If he wasn't, well, it wasn't like it was the first time a demon lied. "Get out." My resolve was strong. "The curse will wear off eventually."

Crowley shrugged. "Just thought I'd offer my services,"

"I don't want them."

"Just keep it in mind." Crowley smiled wryly, before stepping out the door.

-=OOO=-

Red paper and glue was everywhere. "Hey Sammy!" Gabriel called, a gigantic grin plastered on his face as he rushed up to greet me.

"Hiya, Gabe."

"I've go' a 'estion." (I've got a question.) He chattered. "Who are you going to give your Valentine to?"

Oh. I hadn't thought of that. "Ah…Erm…I'm going to…" I searched for an answer. "I'm going to give one to everyone."

"But_ we_ can't gib one to eberyone!" (But _we_ can't give one to everyone.) He protested.

"Gabe," I looked at him. "Do you really want to give one to everyone."

"Yesh!

"Even Dean?"

"…Well, maybe not eberyone." (Well, maybe not everyone.) He admitted.

"Exactly."

Gabriel frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Who are you giving yours to?" I ask, attempting to change the subject. I glance at the glob of glitter glue-covered sort of heart shaped mess in his hand, trying to find a name on it.

"No!" He squealed. "It's a secret!"

-=OOO=-

Castiel was covered in glitter. Lots of glitter. Like, you could see the pink glitter on his eyelashes kind of lots. Yet that didn't confuse me, that much. What confused me was how he and Adam had convinced all the other's to join their crusade in making the world as sparkly as possible.

"But Sam," Cas frowned, head tilting. "Why don't 'ou wan' 'o? You'll wook-What's da word you used, Gabe?" (Why don't you want to? You'll look-What's the word you used, Gabe?) He turned to the archangel.

"_Fabulous,"_ The trickster angel supplimented.

"Yeah, Fabulous!" Adam smiled. "Even Lucifer's got some on."

It was true, you could see the shimmer on his skin. "I can't because…Um... You see…"

"We didn't wan' to do this, Sammy," Gabe condemned solemnly.

"We weally had hoped it wouldn't come to this," (We really had hoped it wouldn't come to this,) Luci continued.

"Bu'…" Adam sing-songed.

"GWITTER FIGHT!" They all roared, and then it came down on me in clouds of the shiny flakes.

All colors: Red, pink, purple, silver, white. Once they finally relented I looked more like a mass of glitter than a person and coughed and spluttered up the stuff until I was certain none of it got into my system.

-=OOO=-

Slowly, but ever so surely, Valentine's Day crept up on us. The children carried their cards in their pockets, but I wouldn't let them exchange until noon. They were restless as they played, trying to keep their minds on superheroes but unable. Once the clock finally struck noon, they jumped and shouted in delight as they drew out their glued together masses of pink and red paper.

"Sammy," Gabe poked me in the leg. "Sammy."

"Hm? Oh, yeah, Gabe?" I asked, kneeling down so that we were at eye level.

"I, um," He shoved his card at me, a pink-and-red glob with glitter shoved on top. "It's for you."

Oh. Um. "Thanks, Gabe!" I smile at him weakly, handing him a perfect red heart I had cut out the night before. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Open it!" The Gabriel commanded, beaming.

I wasn't quite sure how to open it, but eventually I managed to with minimum damage. Inside was a crudely scrawled: _Love you, Sammy! You're the best moose an angel could ask for!_ Also, there was a picture of me with antlers, and a few snickers taped inside.

"I tol' you he wouldn' like it," Sneered Lucifer. "You like mwine, wight, Sammy?" He pushed another card at me, with a more tasteful amount of glitter, I'll admit. I handed him a Valentine.

"It was wonderful, Gabe," I reassured the quickly growing more irritated child. "Just wonderful."

"I told you he'd wike it!" Gabriel proclaimed to his brother. In the backround, Michael shook his head at his brothers' antics and hugged Adam tighter.

"No he doesn't," Lucifer shouted. "He likes mine better, right Sammy!"

"I like both of yours equally," I looked warily onto the scene unfolding before me.

"No you don't!" The shouted at the same time.

"Yes I do…" I didn't know what to do.

"No you don't!"

"No, you're right," I decided, snatching Dean's Valentine out of his hands. "I like Dean's the best."

The two archangel's glared at Dean and, grumbling, went to go and talk with Michael. "Sam! Give me back my Valentine! Cas gave me that." He pouted at me grumpily and I gave it back.

"Sorry, Dean. But I had to get them to stop somehow." I explained.

"I know," My brother frowned. "And I always have to protect you. But I just wish it didn't have to do with my Valentines." With that, he ran off to see Cas and hugged the confused little boy hard before running off to play superheroes with him.

"Iron man and Captain America are married now," He decided, and kissed Cas's forehead. They ran off, Cas picking up the dandelions as he went.

"Adam," Michael turned to his friend seriously. "Will 'ou marry me?"

"Uhm…Okay," Adam agreed, and after Michael kissed him they ran off in the sunshine as well.

Gabriel and Lucifer will still visibly in a sour mood, but they stalked off into the yard as well.

Everything was wonderful, until Michael and Adam didn't come back.

AN: And the curse begins to break! I wonder how~ Any guesses, anyone? And about the unusual weather-Shhh, just go with it. Also, I hope you enjoyed your fluff, guys.


	21. The ending

AN: So...It's been a while. Terribly sorry about that. All summer I kept telling myself I was going to update this...But then that didn't happen. Most likely due to my laziness and newfound insecurity on my own writing ability. Anyway, I hope all of you are doing okay.

So sorry about the lack of update for...how many months was that again? I'm so sorry. You guys deserve better. I still can't believe the readership that this fic has; thank you all so much for staying with me, even throughout the complete suckiness of my writing skills in the first few chapters.

Disclaimer: Must we go on with this once more? Disclaimed.

Chapter Twenty-One

The light hit his face, drowning him in pleasant, golden warmth. He was, actually, very warm. More than from just the sunlight. There was some sort of...warm, cuddly thing next to him. "Hm," he mumbled, unwilling to open his eyes and drag himself away. This was pleasant. He curled farther into the warm, soft thing. Then he opened his eyes, and to his immediate horror and confusion, saw it was a man. "Who the hell…!"

The man beside him awakened with a yawn, and blue eyes. Terribly blue eyes. "Adam, you do not have to fret-"  
>"I don't-Who the hell are you?" He scampered backwards.<p>

"-Surely you remember, Adam,"  
>"Remember what! What is there to remember?"<p>

The man's face grew saddened. "You...Do not remember, then?"  
>"What is there to remember? I was with my mom-no, I-I was with the Winchesters, and then-and then all that light…" He trailed off, looking away. "Who the fuck are you."<p>

"My name is Michael."

"Michael-the archangel, Michael?"  
>"Well, yes."<p>

He punched him.

-=OOO=-

Sam

Everything was fine, until Michael and Adam didn't come back.

At first, it was alright. They had gone off to play their games, I couldn't keep track of the hoards of toddlers running amok, and I assumed that they were simply caught up in role-playing. When night fell, I got worried. Adam hated the dark, and Michael wasn't too fond of it either. They had to be coming home soon…

I bundled the remaining kids up in blankets and left them to watch the most peculiar mixture of Sleeping Beauty, The Beauty and The Beast, The Phantom of the Opera, and High School Musical. I had became acquainted with the movie a few weeks back, sometime in early January. Now, it seemed like the kids couldn't get enough of it. Often, Dean liked to shout out "What Team?" and the rest would chant back "Wild Cats!". I had heard enough of the film, its sequel, and the third in the trilogy, to recite them all by heart and enough to get a good enough grip on the characters to write a fourth film.

"Sammy, why won' you watch it with us?" Gabriel asked me with big eyes.

"I can't, Gabe, I have to do something."

"Like what?"  
>"Gabe, where are Michael and Adam?" I said.<p>

He was quiet.

-=OOOO=-

The night was chilly, and the wind whipped through the trees, even despite the fact that we lived in the south. Everything was gray, in the dark. I gripped my flashlight tighter, and the sun had descended into night. "Michael! Adam!" I called, but there was only silence to greet me. Everywhere I went, all was quiet. "Michael! Adam!" I was frantic. They were children! Just children, and they were going to die- or worse, be snatched up by some creep. I ran, trying to listen through the wind for the sound of sobbing children-or any sounds at all, really.

I didn't find them. No matter how hard I looked or where I went, I couldn't find them. And well, it's not that I didn't know that I was a screwup, but this was a startling shock to my system. God, I couldn't even take care of a bunch of kids. Teenage girls in the middle ages could probably do this better than I could.

The next morning, I went back to the house. I didn't speak. I didn't know what to tell them. Everyone looked worried, except for me. I just looked looked disappointed. They left me alone.

"Rethinking my offer then, are you, love?"

I flinched. "Not now, Crowley."

"What a shame, really, that you couldn't keep track of those kids...Well, I don't suppose you'd like any more of them to just...run off, now would you, Sam?"

"I'm not selling you my soul, Crowley."

"But do you really deserve a soul, Sam? After what happened?" He said. "Besides that, I'm not asking for your soul. I'm asking for...A favor."

-=OOO=-

"Adam, please, see reason-" He spat out blood, dodging Adam's fist whenever he could.

"You wore me, and then locked me in the pit. With Lucifer."

"Technically, it was your brother who did that-"

"Bullshit!" He shouted. "Sam was stopping the apocalypse. You could've kept me out of this! But you didn't."  
>"I was misguided at the time, I could not see a way to stop him without-"<p>

"Without blowing up half of the world? Yeah, I know."

"It would have been better than what my brother would have wrought!"  
>Adam faced him, eyes cold. "Believe me, I know."<p>

"Adam…"

"Which way's toward civilization, you dick?"

Michael sighed. "I'll show you."

Adam frowned but consented. It was his best bet, after all.

-=OOO=-

"We 'ave to do something," (We have to do something,) Gabriel frowned in front of the gathered group of children. " Dis is Mikey and Ad'm we're talking about."

The group nodded gravely, as gravely as they could manage. "Though we've ha' our diffwences in de past," (Though we've had our differences in the past,) Lucifer continued. "We mus' all unite to save dem!" (We must all unite to save them.)

"Like superheroes," Dean said.

"Like superheroes," Cas agreed.

"So it's settled then," Gabriel concluded. "We will go and save Mikey and Ad'm from comple' and total destruction." (So it's settled then, we will go and save Mikey and Adam from complete and total destruction.)

"But," Dean said. "We will need-Cas, what's de fancy-dancy word for foodsies?"

"Nutrients." He paused, frowning. "Or sustenance."

"Thank 'ou! We will need nutrients, den." He said. "Or sust'nance."

"So we raid the kithens for candy!" (So we raid the kitchen for candy!) Gabriel exclaimed, eyes alight with amber fire.

"I meant more wike curwy fwies." (I meant more like curly fries.) Dean frowned. "But I 'spose that works too."

-=OOO=-

"So, what if I do give you my soul, or promise you a favor, whatever," Sam said. "What are you going to do."

"Son of a witch, remember?" He raised an eyebrow. "Mummy taught me a few tricks."

"So you just...Age them back up? Just like that?"

"Just like that."

-=OOO=-

"How do I know you're even going to bring me where I want to go?"  
>"You just have to trust me."<br>"Yeah right, like I'll actually trust you."

"...Adam-"

"Don't."

"We're nearly there." He sighed.

A blue house stood in front of them, two stories with a white porch. It was beautiful, and perfect. Far too perfect to be normal. "I'm not going to find a serial killer in there, am I?"  
>"No."<p>

"I'll drag you down with me too if there is one, you know."

"I know."

-=OOO=-

"D'you think dere's any pie?" (Do you think there's any pie?)

"Shush! Dean, we're twying to get cookies without Sammy knowing!" Gabriel, Lucifer, and Cas had formed a sort of human ladder, attempting to reach up to the cookie jar on top of the refrigerator. Gabriel swayed as his small, pudgy arms were slightly out of reach. "Just a wittle bit cwoser-" (Just a little bit closer-) He moaned, stretching, but he only managed to graze the surface of the shiny jar, tipping the rest of the pyramid over and leaving them to crash into the ground. The chair they had been standing on toppled over, the noise resounding throughout the house.

"Guys!" The door opened, Sam running inside.

"Sammy," They groaned.

"What were you-" He stopped. "Gabriel, were you trying to get to the cookies again?"

"Nooooo," he pointedly looked everywhere that was not Sam. "I most defwinitely was not, Sammy."

Sam seemed to relax. "You guys have to be more careful,"

"We know," They chorused in dismay.

So Sam, using his moose-ish, gigantor size to his advantage, took down the cookies and distributed them evenly throughout the children.

After getting his cookie, Castiel walked over by the window to eat his in peace as dean and his brothers argued by something or another.

"No way, Iron Man is totally de best, guys!"

"Loki!"

"Iron Man!"

"Loki!"

Cas sighed. They were always so loud...He paused in his chewing, noticing something outside. "Sam." He said.

"Dean, I'm sure they're both great-No I won't choose a side in this, Gabriel,-"  
>"Sam."<p>

"But come on, Sammy, 'ou 'ave to admit Woki is pwetty awesome-An' pwetty, too!" (But come on, Sammy, you have to admit Loki is pretty awesome-and pretty, too.)

"Sam."

"What is it, Castiel?"

He pointed.

"No way." Sam said, eyes wide.

Michael and Adam were walking back-in their proper forms, nonetheless. Sam and the children ran; he had to see this in his own eyes, this was impossible-They finally found a way to break the curse! But how…

"Michael! Adam!" The grass was mutilated in their pursuit of getting their as quick as possible, tearing them at the roots.

Adam stared at them, shocked beyond belief. "S-Sam?"  
>"How did you do it, how did you break the curse?"<p>

"What curse…" He stared out at the children with wide eyes. "Are those...Sam, what happened?"

"You don't remember? You were-"

"Samuel, a word?" Michael's town was cold and grave; commanding. "Without Adam present, if you would."

"Uh, sure,"

We walked a little closer to the trees, the children still hadn't reached Adam, due to their lack of strength and long legs. "Adam doesn't remember," He said bluntly.

"I could guess that."

"You are not to tell him what happened."  
>"What, that you guys were lovey-dovey in kid form together? Michael, I'm pretty sure the kids will tell them that."<p>

"Speaking of that," he said. "The curse. It broke when we-when we kissed. True love conquers all, after all."

"I...See."

"And Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. You were good to us," Michael said. "In a vague sense of the term. Thank you."

"Uh, no problem."

He turned back, facing where the kids had ganged up on Adam and pushed him to the ground. "I think I understand now?"  
>"Wait, sorry? Understand what?"<p>

"It wasn't really about my father being unable to undo the curse," He said. "It was never really about that. It was a fairly simple spell, really. Father wanted to teach us something. I think I understand what, now."

"What is it," Sam frowned.

"You'll figure it out eventually," He said, with what could technically be called a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "One day." He walked off, going toward Adam and the kids.

"Michael!" The three baby angels all cried in unison, running as fast as they could toward their big brother.

Surprisingly, Michael laughed and fell down to greet them, embracing them all in some big bear hug.

"Newer weave us again!" (Never leave us again,) Lucifer sobbed against his shoulder, Gabriel following suit.

"You're not awwowed to do zat, Mikey!" (You're not allowed to do that, Mikey!) Gabriel agreed.

"We missed 'ou wots." (We missed you lots.) Castiel mumbled.

"I promise." He said. They all clung tighter to him.

Eventually, they all stopped clinging, and he whispered something into Castiel's ear.

The baby angel looked at him, and tilted his head in the confused puppy sort of fashion. "Aw' you sure?" (Are you sure?)

"Yes," He said.

Cas ran over to Dean, did something that from Sam's angle he couldn't see, and suddenly the two were enveloped in golden light.

"It'll take a little while to wear off," Michael explained.

Gabriel and Lucifer, seemingly understanding began to run over to Sam, but Michael held Lucifer back.

"Brother," he said. "I love you well. But even you have to know that Sam isn't yours-he isn't anyone's actually, but he wasn't supposed to be like you; you might be lucky, you might have another chance, but not with him, maybe with someone else. Put him behind you, brother, and you may know peace."

Lucifer looked at him with large, teary eyes, but he nodded anyway, despite painfully. "B-but-"

"Let it go, Lucifer."

He nodded. Then he too, was enveloped with light that faded.

"Sam!" Gabriel tugged at the leg of Sam's pants. "Sammy!"

"Yeah, Gabe?" He knelt down to see whatever it was he wanted, only to be met with Gabriel's lips. "What-?" He pulled back, immediately, but light was everywhere and he shut his eyes to escape from it.

When he opened them again, the lights were gone, and Gabriel stood before him, with golden wings spread out.

"Hello, Sammy!" He grinned, cocksure and most definitely an adult again. "Did ya miss me?"

-=OOO=-

Somewhere in the world, Chuck Shirely penned out a letter in golden ink, only to throw it away. They figured it out. Finally.

AN: So it was fun, guys. It really was. I hope you all have the best and had as much fun in this as I did; despite my horrid twelve-year-old grammar in the beginning. This chapter was two thousand words long, double more than usual, and I just really hope that you lot are honestly having a really great day. So this it. This is the end. Two and a half years later from the beginning, and we are finally at the end. Have a good day, guys. Have a really nice day.


End file.
